Blood Red
by Color Me Berserk
Summary: "Ruby Rose is a happy, pleasant girl that wouldn't hurt a fly" is what anyone would tell you. Unfortunately for them, they are very much wrong. They fail to see that their little Rose wants nothing more than to bury a knife between their ribs and revel in their agonized screams until they are bled dry. Psychopath Ruby
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was listening to music and I had the urge to write this.**

* * *

Blood Red: Chapter 1

* * *

Juniors club is not the kind of place one would expect to find me. My sister is the kind of girl you would expect to find "hitting the clubs" as she calls it at 23:30 on a weekend. Yang is the partier of the family, a role she inherited from our father.

Me, not so much. I have all the social abilities of a rotting corpse.

I think that counts as a joke. Uncle Qrow tells me normal people use jokes as a way to defuse tention and encourage team building. He still hasn't gotten around to teaching me how to recognize jokes, but I think I have a fairly solid grasp of it.

No complaints so far at least.

But back to the important things. I am not here for the music, or the drinking. Dancing among the crowds and clouding my judgement with downers or the drugs some of the party goers are passing around, while it certainly would be an interesting experience, would at best end up with me making a complete fool of myself. So, no. I am not here to dance and drink the night away.

Actually, I am looking for someone to leave with.

No, not like that.

I am only fifteen after all, far too young to go looking for such things. Or am I sixteen? I stopped having birthday parties a few years ago when I explained to father that I don't enjoy them seeing as I don't like parties and have none of those "friends" to "hang out with". I think Yang reminds me every year regardless of my wishes but without the actual full day of "Hurray you survived another year and for some reason this is important enough for everyone to care" I find it difficult to actually update my mental calendar.

I should have asked how one identifies their friends at the time. Everyone else seems to find them easily enough. Is there some sort of scroll number I can ring up for their information? Maybe I'm supposed to ask each person I meet if they are my friend.

Note to self, try that sometime.

On a normal night I would probably be relaxing at home with my family. Watching television, reading books, or working on Crescent Rose. Tonight, however is the day before my dearest sister leaves to attend Beacon Academy.

I want few things in life, but one of those things is to attend Beacon. The idea of Yang going there years before me, leaving me behind and going off on wonderful adventures? Hunting Grimm and learning to be a huntress?

It makes my blood heat with unhealthy amounts of jealousy, something I normally don't feel. I do feel things of course. But normally I only have positive thoughts towards my family. Well Qrow and Yang at least. So feeling unbridled rage towards my loving sister is very strange to me. It would be improper of me to act on it of course, Qrow taught me that much early on, so I need to find a different outlet for it.

To say the least, I need to burn off some energy.

Which is why I am here in this noisy, smelly, way too hot club and allowing this pig headed idiot to cling to me believing he might just get lucky tonight.

The idiot in question is about the same as the ones who came before. Average looks and alcohol enhanced confidence that makes him brave enough to grope me when I don't immediately turn away from him. It's a good thing Yang isn't here or his head would probably be wedged through the bar.

Another grope from the idiot gets me to turn my head towards him. The smell of alcohol on his breath is almost enough for me to put my elbow through his chest, but I just barely manage to keep myself back long enough for him to get some words out.

"What you say you and I go someplace quiet and get to know each other?"

Wow. Subtle. I've heard better lines from the idiot children I am forced to be around at Signal.

My little shriveled up tic-tac sized ball of dignity wants me to punch him in the face, but this is exactly the kind of thing I have been waiting for all night. It took a surprisingly long time for anyone to approach me this time, maybe I'm not doing a good enough job anymore. That or Juniors patrons are better at identifying underage girls than other establishments.

Regardless, I turn to the meat-bag and give him my best imitation of Yang's flirty grins and allow him to lead me away. I must admit I have gotten quite good at them over the past few months. All it took was for me to stalk my sister on a few of her party runs and snap photos of her, then spend a few hours a night practicing in front of the mirror until I got it down perfectly.

The inebriated man quickly leads me through the club towards the private areas. A quick show of money later, and the two of us are alone in a small black-lit room. Most of the room is dominated by the horseshoe shaped couch wrapping around a circular table with a bottle of what I assume is more alcohol and a few glasses. For some unknowable reason the walls, table, and upholstery are all black, and the outlining for everything is that special paint that glows under blacklight.

It's actually quite annoying to the eye.

The door clicks shut behind me.

I did my research before visiting this club. It has no cameras, soundproof rooms, and the private rooms are paid by the hour and only get checked when someone inside requests something.

The meat-bag and I are all alone now. No one will hear a thing.

On queue the so-called person pulls me back towards him and grinds against me in what I assume would be considered aggressive or sexual.

I'm not really the most knowledgeable about such things. The internet can only teach you so much when the image of intercourse makes you physically ill. Those weeks following Yang often left me in dry heaves, which made it really difficult to not get caught.

Which brings me back to the annoying grinding.

And also the hand reaching up my shirt.

I should really take care of that.

The thing touching me yelps and jumps back in pained shock. All over my body a find red mist wells up from my skin and floats through my air as I force my aura through my body.

Poor little thing. It hurts like a bitch when you are touching someone when they flare their aura. Feels like getting hit with a hammer and burned at the same time.

Before the drunken fool can react, I tackle him to the ground and straddle his chest. His struggles are week, and between the confusion and alcohol he isn't entirely sure what is going on. Part of him might even think I am just being overly aggressive.

I shift on top of him and feel a hardness under me. Looks like one very specific part of him thinks that.

What an idiot.

His head slams back into the thick black carpeted floor, dazing him even further and allowing me to easily collect both his wrists in one hand and force them to the ground over his head. My other arm gets busy reaching behind me.

"GAAAAAH!" The man screams and his eyes, previously fogged by alcohol, visibly clear as pain fills his body. I let go of his wrists. The knife impaling both of them sticking into the floor is more than enough to keep him from doing anything with them for the rest of my evening.

I lick my lips and begin pulling more knives from Crescent Rose.

Time to work off some stress.

Quick swipes of the knife leave the man's shirt a pile of tattered ribbons that are quickly tossed aside. The man whimpers oh so beautifully while I trail the tip of the blade down his chest leaving a thin line of red behind.

I want nothing more than to plunge it deep inside of him over and over again. Covering myself in his wonderfully sticky blood before watching the light slowly leave his eyes.

But I know to savor my food. I don't know how long it will be before I get to kill one of these pitiful animals again.

So obviously I don't want to rush things.

The pitiful man beneath man's screams get even louder. Stabbed through on the end of a knife like a little hors d'oeuvre is one of the man's brown eyes.

Whoops. I really enjoy saving the eyes for later.

Oh well.

The other eye leaves its socket with an accompanying shrill scream from the quivering man.

A shiver runs up my spine. Such wonderful screams. They are truly beautiful things. Like a nice glass of ice-cold water after a day of hard work.

I love them so.

Now please excuse me. I only have an hour to enjoy this after all.

* * *

A few hours later I am wandering aimlessly up and down the poorly lit streets of Vale. I already washed myself clean of all the blood in a public restroom, burned my blood sodden clothes with a small vial of red dust, and left the area without being spotted by any cameras just like my dear Uncle Qrow taught me. The ferry to Patch doesn't run again until 04:00 so I still have pleanty of time to kill so I duck into a dust shop I frequent.

I really should know its name by now considering I am here several times a week.

Inside the shop I give a quick nod to the owner. He is used to servicing hunters and doesn't bother trying to make any sort of small talk or help me looking for things which I certainly appreciate. I quickly stalk to the back of the large store and plop down on a bench with a stack of magazines to look through.

As I begin to read about the finer details on precision earth dust firing canisters my thoughts turn to my wonderful uncle.

Qrow, unlike father, was always there for me. After the Summer died he collapsed as a person, leaving little me and Yang pretty much to take care of ourselves. After around six months of poorly cooked meals and not being able to use the top counters Qrow finally stopped by and came back into our lives to fill the gap while Father recovered.

As soon as the old bird took one good look at me and realized I was not like everyone else. While Tai and Yang get a thrill from fighting and have anger issues, he quickly found the butchered animals and family pets I buried in a shallow grave in the woods behind our house. From what I have read on my scroll, most stories would have ended there with me either being outed or with the so-called people trying to "fix" me for the rest of my life.

But Qrow didn't do that. I don't know why, but instead of pushing me away or trying to fix me, he helped me.

He taught me how to fight alongside my sister, eventually helping me master using he trademark scythe fighting style and helping me find my own fighting style using my knives.

Of course, that's not all he taught me.

He taught Yang how to fight, but he taught me how to kill. Eventually I learned he had a different job from most Hunters. Instead of being sent by those in charge to hunt Grimm, he was usually sent out to hunt the monsters that take human form. He has a vast amount of knowledge about killing other humans that most hunters just wouldn't have.

He taught me where the weak points on a human body are. Where to hit to kill, disable, or cause pain. How to kill a man in a single blow instantly, and how to cause a lethal wound that will take days to slowly drain them of life.

More importantly he taught me how to not get caught.

I don't know if he ever knew someone like me before, but from the beginning he was convinced (rightfully) that even if I got to kill people on missions constantly I would never be satiated enough to avoid the occasional body turning up. By the time I was twelve his belief was proven true. He took me on his less dangerous mission occasionally under the pretense of taking me out to learn proper scythe techniques so Yang wouldn't be curious and would let me sate myself on his targets.

It was the most fun I had ever had at the time. So many warm bodies to play in and no one to stop me. No need to dig a hole to bury a butchered cat. No need to sneak into family's home and slip back out with a passed-out pet to play with.

And yet within week of returning home I found myself standing over the bleeding corpse of a dock worker.

The training took over of course. I cleaned up any evidence of my presence and disposed of the body properly. No one suspected cute little Ruby. The wide-eyed curious child with dreams of heroism would do such a thing.

I stopped killing on Patch quickly enough though. It's not healthy to leave the trash near where you live after all.

So now I venture into Vale whenever I get an urge and don't have a suitable excuse to sate it. Plenty of people in Vale. More than enough crime to bury my kills under.

I can feel the itch in the back of my head, even now after only a few short hours. Already I want to kill something. To feel the strain on my arm as my knife cuts through them. To see the moonlight, reflect on the arc of blood that flies through the air when my scythe removes a head.

I'll have to kill again soon.

"Put your hands in the air!"

Speaking of which...

I look up from the magazine I am not really reading and take in the ridiculous suited thug with red shades pointing a cleaver at my face. Doesn't the fool realize its more threatening to have the weapon drawn back ready to strike? Having it extended adds an extra motion to any attack.

Qrow taught me that day one. What moron teaches these people?

I casually toss the magazine onto the pile.

"Are you robbing me?"

The thug face flashes confusion for a moment. Must be the first time anyone had to ask.

"Yes!"

I wet my lips and my hand twitches to my knives.

"Oh this is going to be delicious."

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom!**

 **So... that was a thing. As i said above i was listening to some tunes and the thought popped into my head, "What if Ruby was a psychopath and a serial killer?" Turned out it was interesting enough of a concept for me to quickly bust out a chapter based on the idea. Honestly not that I think about it this is probably because my brother whistled the "Dexter" theme song yesterday. Just got blood themed murder on the mind or something i guess.**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoyed. I'm a sucker for "Ruby is crazy" stories. When i started this chapter I actually originally planned on writing a "Ruby is adopted by Raven" story because all the ones of those i read are never updating but this came out instead! So maybe look forward to that in a few days or something.**

 **For the first time i actually had to rewrite part of a story to censor myself. The original version of this i write involved Ruby having sex with the guy, and in the end stabbing him in the heart when she came. It was pretty fucked up. Especially when she latched onto his mouth and inhaled his last breath.**

 **I figured that may be a tad too... completely fucking insane so i toned it down significantly.**

 **That is about all i have to say. If you have any questions, or suggestions with what I can do with this, send me a PM or drop it in a review. I have no plans for this sense i just wrote it on impulse, so any suggestions are more than welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Got one of these done faster than i expected. Its also... way longer than I thought it would be, about 6100 words without the Authors notes or anything. Not much to say here, more at the end AN. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Blood Red: Chapter 2

* * *

Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy and Hunter extraordinaire, was uncharacteristically nervous when he stepped inside the VMPD building. He had been inside the building more times that he could count, whether from being called in to assist with the detaining of a criminal exceptionally skilled with aura or to get one of his own Hunters out of trouble during their frequent drunken escapades.

This trip however, was anything but normal. Just a few minutes ago he was woken from a very pleasant dream involving a coed bathhouse and several beautiful women by his scroll making the most horrendous of noises. At first, he was quite angry as one might imagine, what fiend would dare take him from the pleasant ministrations of the wonderful women of his fantasies?

Glynda of course. Who else to ruin his fun?

After a minute of mentally willing the noise to go away on its own and another couple stumbling around in the dark of his room trying to hunt down where exactly he left his scroll he managed to shut off the racket and discover exactly what was the cause of such alarm. Glynda was a stickler to rules to a fault after all and would never try to contact someone after they went to bed unless she had a very good reason too.

So, imagine his surprise when he pulled up the message to read that young Ruby Rose, the daughter of two of his most promising students, was currently being held by the police after intervening in an attempted robbery. He didn't see it as being much of a problem. Trainee Hunters stopping criminals is to be expected, most of them have pretty fierce hero complexes driving them. It's not technically encouraged by the higher ups but it was treated as a fact of life and punishment was incredibly rare for the occasional act of vigilantism.

At least until he opened the attached images Glynda send along with the message.

The first of the bunch looked to be taken from the roof of a building, no doubt Glynda was doing her usual aimless wandering through the city. Center of the image were the shattered front windows of the _From Dust till Dawn_ dust store in southern Vale. A fairly well-off establishment if Ozpin remember correctly.

Although it seemed to have gotten a recent redecoration.

The usually immaculately clean store was coated in blood. The jagged edges of the windows had small chunks of flesh and hair sticking out of them. The visibly parts of the store, namely the front counter, were also splattered with assorted gore and body parts. The old man who owns the store was visible huddling behind his counter perfectly fine, albeit a tad traumatized.

So yeah. Ozpin was getting a tad worried.

Especially when he saw the dark mounds in front of the store.

A round dozen bodies, all sporting their own collecting of lethal wounds, littered the street in front of the store. Some had massive gash marks across their chests. Others had smaller precision wounds hitting them in the throat or lungs.

The criminals, assuming these were them, weren't just stopped by the young Rose as Glynda had suggested. They were slaughtered like animals.

Not something a young hunter in training should be capable of doing.

Or willing to do.

With only the shortest of pauses to get himself properly dressed and refill his mug of hot chocolate Headmaster Ozpin rushed out of his tower and ran to the police station.

Luckily no one was around to see him rushing about looking so worried. He had an image to keep up with the populace after all. It wouldn't do for them to see the usually unflappable Ozpin jumping from roof to roof while buttoning up his shirt while balancing a mug on his head.

After a few definitely not panicked minutes of running later, and taking another minute to catch his breath so the kind woman sitting at the front desk could direct him to the proper interrogation room he stepped into a small observation room behind Glynda.

The room was simple like most rooms in the police station which has a loving affair with "white painted concrete bricks" aesthetic. One wall was dominated by the one-way glass allowing them an unobstructed view of the interrogation room. Several empty chairs were pushed against the back wall, likely by Glynda, she liked to pace. The wall directly opposite the door had a small desk with a half dozen monitors showing camera footage, some of the interrogation room from different angles, others of the hallways leading to the rooms.

"I got your message Glynda. I must say it very worrying." said Ozpin as he stepped up next to the blonde huntress. Glynda nodded her head without looking away from the red clad girl sitting in the other room. She hadn't taken her eyes off the girl for a moment since bringing her to the station.

"Worrying? I think that is a bit of an understatement don't you think? A 15-year-old girl butchered a dozen people with a scythe!" she paused and took a deep breath, "A SCYTHE! What idiot teaches a kid to use a SCYTHE!?"

Ozpin puts a hand on her shoulder to interrupt the rant before it can get off the ground.

"No doubt Qrow taught her when he visited. He mentioned once he would be helping Tai train them on the occasions he is around. She must have taken the initiative to learn on her own."

Ozpin looked back to the little girl in the other room and his eyes narrowed. Young Ruby Rose was as red as both of her namesakes. She wore a black and red ensemble of skirt and coreset, but you could hardly be blamed for believing she was clad solely in red. The girl was coated almost from head to toe in the stuff. Her face was streaked where it looked like someone had tried in vain to wipe it off with a cloth, but the girl seemed to have made no attempts of her own to clean herself. Usually the first thing people do after a fight was get the blood off of them, no matter the circumstance. Young Rose on the other hand was completely unfaced by her sodden, dripping state.

"Has no one allowed her to clean herself?"

Glynda shook her head and finally turned to her boss, "No. And before you ask, she hasn't asked. The locals are too scared of her to go near her, and after watching the security camera footage of what she did I'm not surprised."

"We have footage?"

"Yes, we do. The criminals didn't have the opportunity to wipe the tapes before they "left". It's a familiar face as well."

Ozpin took the proffered scroll, "Oh, someone we have seen before?"

Glynda nods. "Roman Torchwick. By now I think he has robbed everyone in Vale at least once."

Ozpin let out a slow sigh. The orange haired thief had been making a nuisance of himself for years now. The hunter academies usually try to nip any criminals using aura in the bud as soon as possible to avoid giving others any bad ideas but he had managed to avoid every attempt to capture him thus far. They could only be thankful he hadn't attended any of the hunter academies in his youth or it would be an even greater stain on their reputations.

Not that failing to capture a simple thief of all things wasn't a stain. They gave up evening trying, leaving it instead to the police force, years ago once the embarrassment of seeing their failures plastered across the news the next day became too much.

Plus, he's just a thief after all. What harm could one thief do?

Ozpin tapped the little play button...

* * *

"Oh this is going to be delicious."

A quick motion with my arm opens up the man's throat and his wonderful blood spills down his chest. I quickly move forward to catch his falling body and quietly lower it to the floor. Unfortunately, I can't take the time to watch the light fade from his eyes.

There might be more people nearby to take offense at his killing after all. I need to be prepared.

Qrows training taught me that thugs rarely come alone, especially with me all the way in the back of the store. I assume he was sent to check the rear for customers to prevent anyone from calling the police or otherwise interfering. It stands to reason that there must be several more by the front of the store, or where any valuables are kept.

I leave the corpse where it lies in a pool of its own blood and begin searching the store for more soon to be corpses.

The first aisle I pass by is empty. Shame.

The second aisle is empty as the first, but gives me a glimpse of more thugs by the front of the store talking to the old man. One of them is dressed differently from the rest and has orange hair. I have never killed anyone with orange hair before, I wonder what it is like.

I like pumpkin pie. Maybe it will be similar?

Now that I think about it I am getting a tad peckish. Perhaps after having my fun I can go get something to eat.

I will have pizza, pumpkin pie, and ice-cream!

But first...

The far side of the store with the dust dispensers is where I finally find more meat-bags. Three of them are going between the tubes with little storage canisters you sometimes see people move dust around in if they are buying large amounts. I never had need to use them myself since I just buy bullets already infused with the stuff, but Father and Qrow on occasion use them when they take me along. Shame I can't tell which one is holding the red dust from this angle. I could just shoot it and cook all of them at once.

Although if I accidentally set myself on fire it will be difficult to get pizza later...

Normal murder it is then.

Ever so quietly, and very _very_ carefully I slink up behind the first goon. The knife I used to bleed the first man gets exchanged into my empty left hand, and my right goes back to Cresent Rose to retrieve a knife of its own. The first knife was thin and rectangular shaped, best suited to slicing, but it wouldn't do for what I have in mind.

The stiletto I slide from my back will be just perfect. Nice and pointy, straight and narrow. Just what I need to...

A surprised shout is cut off by my knife plunging into the man's ear and digging into his brain. The other meat-bags, either too confused or scared to do anything, watch as I dig the stiletto around in his brain. It's always best to make absolutely sure they are dead after all.

The dagger comes out of his head with a sickening squelch and the corpse falls to the ground like a puppet whose strings have been cut.

THUD.

All at once, they move.

Pumpkin head steps back from the counter with his briefcase of spoils and allows the other goons to stream past him, weapons drawn. The other two thugs close to Ruby who were collecting dust fall back a step while reaching to draw their weapons.

Too slow.

The left most of the two grunts in pain when my knife sinks hilt deep into his stomach. Two semblance enhanced steps and I have a grip on the knife I just threw and rip it horizontally across him, disemboweling him faster than they can react.

The approaching meat-bags having their weapons drawn already. They are quite fast with the proper motivation. But not the other goon nearest me.

I do the prudent thing and twirl past the falling body and latch onto the other thug still fumbling with his weapon in his jacket. A quick twist and some fancy footwork put me safely on the other side of him when the staccato pops of gunfire begin. Each crack of the small arms is accompanied by a jerk of his body before a well-placed round strikes the back of his head and puts him out of his misery.

The meat bags go still, no doubt wondering if their pathetic attempts at killing me were successful. While they waste time thinking I unlatch Crescent Rose from my back and place its folded-up forms barrel against the corpses stomach.

"Did we get her?"

I shift my aim in the direction of the noise and pull the trigger.

The corpses midsection explodes with a sound like a watermelon bursting open, sending entrails and viscera across the store to rain down on the men. The man who talked doesn't get to see this however, because at the same moment the fifty-caliber bullet that just liquified a man's stomach punches into his head with the force of a freight train.

The resulting explosion of blood, brain and bone is quite beautiful. I can almost see the horrified reflections of the others faces in each and every drop.

Pumpkin head is smarter than the others, already backing out the door while motioning more goons to get inside.

Three soon to be corpses are still standing by the front counter with four more making their way through the door right now. Time for me to make a choice, stay inside and enjoy the extra cover from gunfire all the aisles and counters give me, or take things outside for more maneuverability?

Who am I kidding. It doesn't matter anyway.

The headless corpse hits the ground when I step through, literally, the corpse I just cut in half with my gun. The deep metallic retort of Crescent Rose blasts through the store once again, vibrating the glass countertops. In its folded-up form the sniper rifles barrel isn't long enough for precision shooting, especially with me holding it tight to my waist, but I'm only ten feet away.

I could probably hold one of the massive tank-killing bullets in my hand and flick the cap and still kill someone from this range.

Speaking of people to kill, one of the soon to be corpses running through the door tumbles to the ground when his leg turns to a pink mist from the knee down. The other idiots, not expecting the meat-bag in front to suddenly stop and fall, end up tripping right over it and tumble to the ground in a pile.

It's quite pathetic.

At least they won't have to live with being such an embarrassment for long.

My next shot goes wide and instead of blowing off one of their heads it punches through the front windows and sales into the dark street outside.

Aim could be better today. Back to stabbing.

Spinning myself around so I face away from my prey I shoot my gun while jumping backwards, the momentum launches me through the air like some sort of specter of imminent death.

But with more knives.

So many knives.

That move took a lot of practice you know. They should have the good graces to feel impressed at my talent before I cut them into tiny bite size little pieces.

Still flying through the air, I fire my rifle again at an angle to send myself into a rapid spin. A flick of my wrist transfers the momentum and pulls Crescent Rose open into all of her scythey glory.

She truly is a beautiful weapon. I built her myself.

And now I am flying through the air towards some warm bodies.

And I'm twirling.

With a really big scythe.

Tonight is really turning out to be fun.

The two goons who were unlucky enough not to be caught in the idiotic pile of bodies on the floor are now beset upon by wall of spinning death rocketing towards them at head level. Both are caught at the neck at almost the exactly same time and barely do anything to slow me down. Two heads fly free of their bodies and tumble to the ground while I crash out the glass front windows.

"Neo?"

I look up and see the Pumpkin Headed man staring at me curiously, one hand on a ladder leading up a building.

"Who?" I respond. I really shouldn't, it's not a good idea to let anyone learn what your voice sounds like just in case they get away and can be a witness later, that and stopping to talk gives opportunities for someone to shoot you in the back of the head.

The orange man shakes his head and gives a wry chuckle, "Ahh shame. Figured she might have been playing a prank on me or something. Oh Well. See yah red."

And with a goodbye wave, he takes off up the ladder.

Huh. Normally most people's responses to seeing me cleave other humans into chunks are more... dramatic.

What a wierdo.

Oh well, time to kill him.

I yank the blade of Crescent Rose out of the ground and begin to take aim, just in time to notice the pile of idiots who were taking their sweet time getting up, actually managed to get back on both of their feet!

Well except for the one who is screaming so much. Such sweet screams, it's difficult to keep myself from shivering.

Hopefully he lives long enough to make some fun noises while I slaughter his compatriots.

A flick of my wrist folds Crescent Rose back up and I reattach her to my back. In front of me the two halves of the man I just bisected fall to either side.

All around me the broken and battered corpses of the other thugs lie.

Well that was faster than I expected. Barely got to enjoy it at all.

I shake the disappointment off and draw a fresh knife from my back and walk over to the nearest corpse. This is something Qrow taught me to do early on. Never leave a corpse behind until you are absolutely sure it's dead. Humans, especially if someone with aura trained in healing is around, are surprisingly sturdy creatures. A quick search with a scroll can bring up a dozen times people fell dozens of stories and lived, or had a piece of rebar shoved through their brain without killing them.

And nothing is worse than something that is supposed to be a corpse getting up and talking about the person who killed them.

It's worse than a witness! A witness is just someone who saw you. When a corpse stops being a corpse, it means you lose the fun of knowing you made a corpse, and gain a witness.

Two negatives.

I go from corpse to corpse, slitting their throats deep enough to get the windpipe along with the veins just to make absolutely sure. I probably don't have to bother with the ones I cut in half, but you never know when a semblance for making half a person come back to life will happen so I go ahead and do it anyway.

Shame they are all dead. Hopefully the pizza will be good.

"P-please d-d-don't!"

I pause just before sliding my knife into the man's neck. The whimpering man is missing a foot, and somehow managed to take off his belt and strap it onto his leg in a makeshift tourniquet.

What a trooper!

I wet my lips. Looks like I can have some fun after all.

The man's whimpering turns into panicked begging when I finish off the rest of the corpses and return. The begging turns into screaming when I grab him by the back of the neck and drag him outside and toss him on the ground by the curb.

"I've seen this in a movie before. Always wanted to try it."

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda stared in open mouthed shock at the image of the girl dragging the man out of the camera frame, kicking and screaming the entire time. His screaming from off camera is silenced by a heavy impact, and a few moments later a sickening crunch and rush of blood flows into frame.

"Did she just?" Ozpin started before closing his mouth with a click of his teeth.

"Yes sir."

He takes a shaky sip of his chilled coco.

"Huh. So when did you arrive?"

Glynda took a hold of the scroll and fast forwarded a minute until she came into frame slowly approaching the girl who was now wiping the blood from her weapons on one of the dead man's black jacket. She appeared to be doing a bad job of it because the jacket was already pretty saturated with the stuff and she wasn't doing much other than spreading it around.

"I showed up just afterwards. When I got their she was mumbling some nonsense about pizza toppings while attempting to clean her weapon." She skipped another few minutes forward to show red and blue lights lighting up the storefront, "A few minutes later the local police finally showed up. They would have missed Torchwick by a mile."

Ozpin looks back up at the window at the little girl coated in blood. She was sitting perfectly still, not looking around or leaning back like she was bored, and making no effort to clean herself.

Just... sitting.

"So how are we going to do this sir?" Glynda queried. If she knew her boss, and she knew her boss, he was probably going to do something stupid without thinking about the consequences. It had an odd habit of working out for him, but also occasionally ended with people dying needlessly.

Or a certain bandit tribe destroying a village.

"Go in and do your thing. I'll just wing it."

The exasperated sigh Glynda released almost brought a smile to Ozpins face. One of his greatest guilty pleasures in life was annoying his uptight assistant.

Or caretaker, depending on who you asked.

But he was her boss after all, so she had to do what he requested...

Maybe on the way home tonight she will buy another newspaper and see if anything interesting is in the classifieds.

With a final huff, the stern huntress stepped through the door and out of Ozpins view.

Only to step back into view through the other door a second later, no in proper," Strict teacher mode" with her crop in hand.

Ozpin tuned out his underling and focused on young Ruby Rose. What should he do with her? Clearly she was incredibly skilled, especially for her age, but based on her brutality to the criminals and her lack of obvious remorse she had a dozen obvious problems. Was she simply a sociopath, incapable of understanding others pain that applied their training a little to liberally to a real-life situation where others might hold back upon fighting another living breathing human?

Or was she just caught up in the moment? It certainly wouldn't be the first time he saw it happen. It was fairly common back in the war, and even now every so often a student will react far to aggressively to an attack and end up causing massive amounts of damage. The school even had a budget for the legal settlements from the students accidentally killing people.

All in all, everything about Rose was very worrying. Ozpin wasn't one to immediately jump to the harsh conclusions. He much preferred to air on the side of believing in the inner good in everybody, preferring to teach and lead others to their own ways of living rather than judge.

Altering seeing this display however, he knew he couldn't simply let the girl go on her way and continue unsupervised, so he began to hatch a plan.

* * *

I don't think I am going to get any pizza tonight.

This blonde woman, who is oddly familiar but I'm terrible with faces so there is no real way to know, has been, "harping on me" as Yang puts it for the better part of an hour.

And for what? Self-defense?

I know the law. Qrow made me read it front to back and quizzed me on it at least hundred times. Even if my use of defense was a tad more inventive than normal the only evidence they are allowed to use against me is anything I could have known at the beginning of my act of defending myself.

Is it basically a loophole to allow hunters to get away with murdering people who annoy them?

Yeah. Probably.

But it's a good loophole! I stuck around the store trying to clean my weapons just because of it. The cameras were pretty easy to spot so if I ran I probably would have gotten in trouble regardless of if I was technically allowed to do so. Innocent people hang around the crime scene to speak to the police.

Right?

They don't in television shows, but Qrow says most of them are a load of nonsense, although stomping on that "persons" head was just as fun as it looked. Maybe Yang has more crime dramas she can loan me before I go hunting again. After tonight's fun, and hopefully pizza, I can probably go weeks without needing to do it again so I get plenty of time to come up with fun new things to try!

I can't wait!

SMACK!

The unhappy looking woman slams her riding crop onto the table next to my hands just outside of the pool of blood that dripped off my arms.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in young lady?"

Trouble? What now?

I tilt my head and give her a look of genuine confusion, "But weren't they criminals? The first guy said he was robbing me, and even threatened me with a weapon."

That seems to anger the woman even more and she slams her crop on the table with much greater force, putting a dent in the hard steel surface.

"JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE CRIMINALS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WA-"

"Now, now Glynda, please stay calm."

We both turn to the door in sync, somehow Glynda's glare actual gets even sharper when she sees the man standing in the doorway.

Headmaster Ozpin, Uncle Qrows boss and the administrator of Beacon Academy walks into the room holding a steaming mug in one hand and a "PIZZA!"

I practically leap from my chair and go to grab the box before noticing the state of my hands. The darn things are still covered in blood! I completely forgot to clean up like some sort of amateur!

"Oh no... I can't eat pizza with blood."

Ozpin smiles for some reason and motions for me to sit before turning to the blonde.

"If you wouldn't mind Glynda, I'll take over."

Glynda! That's where I heard the name. Qrow told me she has "a stick up her ass". I don't see a stick though, so it must be way up there. Why would anyone do such a thing willingly? It sounds very uncomfortable.

Glynda Goodwitch sighed and visibly deflated when her boss took over the interrogation thing she was doing. I guess she really enjoys it or something.

Ozpin just sits across from her and opens the box of pizza. It's nice and thin and covered in little circles of pepperoni! It's all hot and steamy still and I can see the wonderful grease on top of the cheese. Oh boy talk about a happy ending to a day!

But I'm still covered in blood, and eating human blood is very unhealthy.

"Would you like some?" The cruel white-haired man asks. How dare he taunt me with tantalizing food when I am so hungry yet unable to eat it to my heart's content!? Next time I see him I am going to shove my hand into his chest and rip his fucking h-

"Here I brought some sanitary wipes you clean your hands with and some cutlery to be safe."

I changed my mind. He gets to live. Maybe this one is an actual person? It's so hard to tell which ones are real or not.

I nod quickly and he slides the tube of little wet napkins to me and I immediately being to clean my face and arms. The rest of my body, my clothes especially, are beyond hope, but I'm going to be using a fork and knife anyway so I just need to make sure there isn't enough blood to drip down into the food anyway.

As soon as I'm clean enough the man trades the now much less full tube of sanitary wipes for the pizza and cutlery.

It tastes just as good as I hoped!

The pizza only lasts a few minutes before I shovel the last of it into my mouth and swallow. Glynda looks a bit green from some reason, but Ozpin looks... amused? I think that's what that looks like.

He could just be constipated. I have never seen that before but It must make you look funny.

"Hello Miss Rose." He says politely. I like polite people, politeness has rules that I can understand. Casual conversation confuses me, but if someone is very polite I can just fall back on Qrow's "rules for being a kiss-ass".

"Hello Mister Ozpin, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The man smiles again. I really need to ask Qrow next time I see him for a more detailed list of reasons people do that, I think I am missing out something here. Usually I just smile all the time which I'm told makes me looks naturally cheery.

"I see you know who I am then, that's good." He takes another sip of his coco and looks at me expectantly.

"Yes sir. You are the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, where my sister will be attending tomorrow."

"I did notice your sister's application. You are much more... polite than her I must say."

Oh how uncouth of him to subtly insult my sister. Or did he insult me? Why can't humans communicate through pheromones or something that can never be confused?

"Yang has a habit of talking before she thinks sir. She is very action oriented according to the books I have read on the subject."

"She takes after your father in that respect. He never was one to sit still. I still have nightmares sometimes of teaching your parents team. But enough small talk, I want to ask you where you learned how to do this." He places his scroll on the table a short distance from me so I can easily view the security footage of my glorious slaughter.

Ooooh gods it's so beautiful. Such pretty blood flying through the air! I can't enjoy it properly with these two here though. The little black and white version of me cleans the limbs from one thug and throws a knife into another's eye. The image is so pretty I almost squeak out a moan of pure bliss. I have to bite my lip hard to keep anything... improper from sneaking out.

"Uncle Qrow taught me."

Ozpins eyes widen in shock. Why would he be surprised? He knows what kind of work Qrow does, he _is_ his boss after all.

"Qrow taught you how to do _that_ to other people? I was under the assumption he was simply mentoring you in your scythe work."

Well he was for a while. Eventually things... expanded.

"He does sir. He says humans are often the worse monsters so I have to be prepared to fight them most of all. Dad doesn't agree with him so we keep it a secret."

Father almost threw Qrow out of our lives for good when he figured out he was training me to be a hunter. It took almost a year of cajoling and begging from Yang and I before he caved in. According to Qrow he saw me as some sort of surrogate Summer.

Whatever that means.

"With his past I can understand him doing such things, as unfortunate as it is. Would you care to explain why you were so... thorough?"

Thorough? I guess that's one way to put it! Oh man this guy makes me want to crack up!

"Well sir if I go in order if will be easiest to explain. The first one threatened me with a weapon and I reacted in accordance with Uncle Qrows training. Afterwords I had to make sure the old man who runs the shop was okay so I went looking for any more criminals."

"And once you found them? Why attack instead of telling them to surrender?"

I shake my head. Was this man some sort of simpleton? He couldn't be if he is head of an academy. Perhaps he is testing me.

"Impossible sir. The numbers advantage they had over me was far too great, combined with my small stature and young age they would never have simply surrendered. I decided that criminals who would swing a weapon at a child were too dangerous to wait out and let them leave, and sense I wouldn't be able to get them to retreat normally, I would have to assault them and drive them away."

Boy what a mouthful. The best part is technically it is kind of almost not entirely a lie.

"And afterwards, when you went back to them after they were neutralized?"

"Qrow said you should always finish off anyone who is dying. Both because they might have a semblance that makes them remain a threat and to prevent unnecessary suffering by prolonging their passing."

That was 100% what Qrow told me... To say to Ozpin if I ever got in trouble.

"And how would you explain this?"

Another tap of the scroll and it showed me dragging the flailing man off camera.

He's upset about that? Of all things?

Me putting that pitiful creature out of its misery?

That _thing_ tried to kill me. They _all_ tried to kill me. If I was a pathetic untrained _weakling_ I would have died. How _dare_ those _pathetic_ little piles of trash _dare_ think they can kill me!? Those fucking animals! _NO ONE_ IS ALLOWED TO KILL ME! YOU HEAR ME?! _NO FUCKING PERSON GETS TO ATTACK ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT!_

My mouth closes with a click. How much of that did I say out loud?

Based on both professors shocked looks, quite a bit of it. If Glynda's mouth widens any more she will trip over the damn thing.

"It's okay Miss Rose. No one blames you for what you did. Better people than me have done far worse in the heat of the moment."

Breath in. Breath out. Nice calming breaths.

Let the anger flow out of my body.

"Thank you for saying that sir. I haven't been having the best day."

"I can understand. If I may ask, what was wrong before the events at the store, and why were you out so late?"

"I was... frustrated sir. My sister is leaving to go to your school tomorrow and I won't see her for months. I have never had someone leave me before so I didn't know how to properly respond to it. I tried to contact your school to attempt to gain early admission but as far as I know no one ever got my letters."

I sent so many letters. Sometimes several a day trying to gain admission or an interview with someone at the school. I know I am far above the minimum requirements in everything but age, but that had been waved in the past. I hoped my own abilities would warrant that as well.

"Well Miss Rose, I think I have something that might just improve your day."

I show the man my very practiced sarcastic smile. It took so much work to learn but I get a lot out of it.

"Even better than the pizza sir?"

He chuckles at my antics. That or I accidentally made a funny face instead of smiling.

"I certainly think so. Miss Rose, how would you like to attend my school tomorrow alongside your sister?"

"More than anything in the world sir."

Other than locking the front door of an apartment building and going door to door killing every single person in the building.

"The bullhead from Patch leaves at 3PM tomorrow as I think you already know. All the paperwork will be taken care of before you leave so no need to worry."

My fake smile widens. This one might even be real, but there's no way to know.

What a wonderful day today has been.

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom!**

 **So that chapter was one heck of a ride. I've never been that good at writing combat, or dialogue, so this chapter really put some strain on me. I need the practice though so i forced myself through it regardless. This was very fun to write though. It came slowly, but murderous Ruby is quite fun.**

 **I am kinda going for her personality to be, "I have no fucking clue how these fake-people work when im not torturing them to death." So often times she is just confused as hell about normal people.**

 **Not much else to say, other than when ruby was coated in blood i wanted her to yell, "Look I'm a tampon!"**

 **So time for some reviews!**

 **herpaderp: No plan to abandon this. I enjoy writing weird shit, especially fucked up weird shit.**

 **kharaki takan: thank you! And yeah it was a biiiiit too excessive hahaha. Decided to go more with Ruby just not understanding sex at all. Its kinda adorable if you ignore the bloodthirsty murder thing.**

 **thoseweirdpeople: you bet it is!**

 **jack the spades: congratz, you are officially the longest review i have ever received! Too answer some of your thoughts in no particular order, I plan on having some "doakes following dexter" type stuff at some point. Neo will be making alot of appearances, hence why i tagged her. I do plan on continuing this (kinda obvious since i have posted a chapter i guess but whatever). I might increase or adjust the bloody fucked up craziness as i go depending on the situation. Or just if I just feel like writing torture porn i guess. I actually have read all three of those stories you mentioned and really enjoyed them! Or, enjoy them i guess for the ones still being updated. Thanks for your kind words as well.**

 **sonkan91: yeah understandable. the level of over the top violence will probably be adjusted on a case by case basis and will likely take some time for me to find a balance. At the very least, sex will probably never be involved in anything.**

 **RCT-555: thank you! I have some plans building for Ruby Blake interactions. Should be fun.**

 **And thats all! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really enjoy reading them even if they are just a few words. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter despite it being incredibly bloody. I know some people are freaked out by blood in any form, but they probably didn't make it all the way this far so they will never see this anyway!**

 **See you in a few.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Heyo new chapter. This one was written over several days as opposed to my usual "do it all in one sitting" method so the flow may be a tad off. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blood Red: Chapter 3

* * *

I have never been on an airship before.

Before today I never had any real need to. Getting from Patch to the mainland we just take the ferry, and anywhere else I want to go was a short hop on a bullhead away. The massive hot dog shaped aircraft, so much larger and slower than a bullhead, confuse me to no end.

Why would you want to go _slower_? Isn't the entire point of a transportation vehicle to get someplace faster than running? These airships only move at like sixty miles per hour while a hunter spec bullhead can go over four hundred.

Heck I can hit sixty on foot without breaking a sweat.

So in in part due to my confusion over their existence, upon arriving in Vale I was very curious about the large air behemoths. Perhaps today I would be able to parse together the reason for their continued existence despite their obsolescence in most roles. I had heard that rich people take them instead of the larger shuttles to go long distance, so maybe they have some sort of comfort factor I never took into account?

After finally being on one myself however, I have come to a conclusion.

I do not like airships.

Not even a little.

The seats are too close to each other and are oddly sticky like they ripped them up from the Vale Port Authority Bus Terminal and reused them. The window view is obstructed by holographic screens showing the _news_ of all things. Hundreds of meat-bags crowd around making a horrible racket with all their talking and moving.

And they smell too.

These creatures smell so much better once their blood is on the outside of their bodies. There is something about them when they are alive and breathing that just makes them smell so much worse. Maybe it's the breathing. They do breathe out liquids and things that were inside of them.

Oh no. I'm breathing in meat-bag.

That's incredibly unsanitary. That must be the reason for those people who wear the little face masks at the airport. Do they sell those at the airport? I definitely need to remember to look into that before I get back on this stupid flying sausage for next semester.

Are those wet hacking coughs I can hear from across the room?

My hand twitches towards my scythe. Maybe instead I can just cut open the side of the ship and dump everyone else out.

We probably aren't high enough or fast enough for the pressure differential to suck them all out to their deaths actually.

"So little sis. Are you as excited as I am?" the chipper voice of my elder sister Yang comes from directly behind me. Thankfully my sister is flatfooted and makes quite the ruckus when she moves around or with her penchant for talking out of the blue I would have cut her head off by now out of reflex.

It has been known to happen.

I turn to my very yellow sister. Gads does she really have to theme her entire outfit around her hair? At least Father has enough common sense to keep his neatly trimmed to prevent it being grabbed in a fight. Yang's hair at this point is pure liability, all it would take is a stray claw latching onto it to put her in a weakened position.

Not that she cares anyway. She mostly just punches things.

I put on my best cheerful smile that I know Yang just adores seeing. Anytime I bust this baby out I can pretty much get her to do whatever I want. This time I lay it on especially thick and pitch my voice a tad bit higher and bounce in place excitedly.

"Yeah! This is so great isn't it? Waiting extra years to go would have killed me!"

Or thousands of the so-called people living in Vale.

Yang places a hand on my shoulder and spins me to look out the window with her. One of the glass panels playing the news is talking about those animal people everyone seems to hate. I'm not entirely sure why everyone dislikes them, maybe they give everyone fleas or something, but Qrow told me years ago that they are no different from anyone else. My own experience supports the validity of that belief. Despite their slightly animalistic appearance they are just as easy to kill as the other meat bags.

The tight knit structure of their communities does make it a tad harder to kill one without anyone immediately knowing he is missing however, so I tend to ignore groups of them on my hunts.

"In other news, notorious criminal Ro-" "Pumpkin head?" I mumble and tilt my head curiously. Why would that orange haired weirdo be on the news? Is the 24-hour news cycle so desperate they will waste time on a criminal of all things to fill airtime?

I don't know what that sentence means, but Qrow and Yang both complain a lot about the news. An easy way to get a laugh out of them is to bitch about the desperation of the news stations for anything to keep viewers' attention.

How hard can it be? All they need to do is show some public executions or something. Who wouldn't want to watch that?

They must be "public" for a reason. The masses must have been so disappointed in not being allowed to bear witness to such events that they clamored for them to be made available for all ages to enjoy.

But back to pumpkin head.

"-empted to rob a local dust store, _From Dust till Dawn_ , when a as of yet unknown Hunter interrupted the criminals in the act. The ensuing battle resulted in several fatalities among the thieves, but no injuries to passerby or the owner of the store."

Yang tracks my eye to the holo-screen. "Wow that's at least the second dust store he robbed this week. He was in the news Monday as well."

"Really?" I ask absentmindedly. "That orange moron is a... serial robber? Spree thief?" I don't think there is a word for that. How in the world could a guy with orange hair and mascara be a master criminal?

What an embarrassment! Have the criminal overlords of Vale no shame? How could they allow such a ridiculous fellow to become successful!? Actually...

"Yang, does Vale have criminal overlords?"

"-retty much robbed every store in- What kind of question is that?" Yang gives me a confused look.

Oops. I didn't notice she was still talking. At least I didn't just wander off while she goes blathering on again. Last time I did that she put my head through a wall.

"Just curious." I quickly say to nip whatever strange thought my dearest sister might be having in the bud. "You never think about that stuff? After all, you never hear about Vale criminals killing each other like you do in other cities."

Yang shrugs and looks back to the news, "Dunno. Guess I've never given it much thought before. Seams so far away usually from Patch, even if it's just a short ferry away."

Valid point. Patch has no real crime to speak of so it's not really on anyone mind. It's like worrying about drowning in the middle of the desert.

Not that some moron from out of town wouldn't occasionally come and try to start trouble. They all soon realized that trying to start something in a town filled to bursting with hunters and their families is a pretty stupid idea.

The news changes to another story about some sort of riot or protest or something the animal people are doing so I tune it back out. I can practically hear the sound of Yang's brain latching onto the nonsense.

She really needs a hobby. Being this interested in other people can't possibly be healthy.

Huh. Talking with my sister actually made me completely forget about all the meat-bags I am sharing the air with.

I take a nice deep inhale through the bit of cloak over my nose. All I can smell is the sweet aroma of roses.

Maybe this will be bearable after all?

A blond boy pushes past us and shoves his head inside of a trash can.

BARF!

I changed my mind. I can wait two more years to attend Beacon.

* * *

Did you know that airships circulate the same air inside of them through filters instead of letting air escape outside and replacing it? Are you perhaps away these filters are rarely if ever changed, and regardless of their age do very little to actually filter much of anything?

Perhaps you do know that.

Do you also happen to know that the landing protocols for airships are such that even after landing the people inside are trapped for over ten minutes inside the giant smelly sausages? Add that time upon the hour-long trip in the floating hotdog and you have a far too vast amount of time stuck inside a poorly ventilated room with floor to ceiling windows allowing the sun too slowly heat up the entire room and somehow make everything even more miserable.

Did I say I didn't like airships before? I would like to amend that statement. I do not dislike airships.

I fucking hate them and everything they stand for.

On a completely unrelated note, did you know that a significant percentage of meat-bags reflexively vomit themselves upon smelling the substance?

Upon finally being released from the cramps, sticky, smelly, uncomfortable, disgusting, rage inducing confines of the airship I immediately lose track of Yang in the massive flood of students escaping. Not that I am trying particularly hard to keep track of her. I most certainly didn't intentionally dart behind a taller student when she wasn't looking so she couldn't find me and immediately come back out once she left. That would be incredibly immature of me.

I like to think I have good reason to be annoyed. Somehow, she managed to both talk to me the entire trip and gag constantly at the smell. It did not make for a pleasant listening experience. I just stayed quiet and held my fists by my sides with all the willpower I could muster. Literally. I had to actually grab my right hand with the left to keep it from going for my knives.

Think happy thoughts Ruby. Take nice, deep breaths and let it all flow out of you.

A long sigh puffs out of my chest. I'm already so exhausted! Being angry takes up way too much energy when I don't have the itch motivating me to bleed someone.

Fuck it. I'm not going to be angry today. I'm going to put on one of my happy faces, and go with the flow, and try to eke out some enjoyment from this day. It's not like I'll have to attend classes or anything today. Initiation isn't until tomorrow either so likely all we will be doing is looking around the school, eating dinner and going to bed.

I should have read the pamphlet the blonde woman... Glanga... Gloria? Whoever, gave me last night. Pretty much just skimmed over everything other than the details on their weapon foundry.

Oh it makes me all tingly just thinking about the improvements I can make to Crescent Rose. Each time I update it I have to go out and use it to get a feel for each little change, and that usually means bleeding someone. The first iteration of my wonderful murder machine took months. Every day I poured everything I had into measuring and cutting and welding to make everything perfect. And each night I went out on the town and _bled every single person I came across. Young or old, strong or weak it didn't matter I CARVED THEM ALL INTO BLOODY LITTLE PIECES!_

I clamp my hand over my mouth to still the hysterical giggling. Did anyone notice? No, looks like they were all to focused on their own things to notice.

That better not become a habit.

I hang back and allow the crowd to thin out a little. So many of them look to be in such a rush to get a seat for orientation. Shouldn't people who are aspiring to become hunters have a little more poise? They haven't even had to go toe to toe with a massive monster of claws and death yet and they are already so frazzled.

It takes a few minutes for the landing area to finally clear up enough for me to feel comfortable moving around without being rushed along. Some thought like me, to hang back and wait for it to calm down and others are just meandering about talking in small groups or looking at the grounds.

Beacon Academy. I stand in the middle of the white paved walkway and just take it all in. It really does live up to its name. Tall buildings. Immaculately trimmed grass.

Good to see the taxes are going towards something nice. Thank goodness the saps don't waste money on orphanages or some nonsense like that. Can you believe that almost a third of the yearly budget of Vale goes towards helping those in need? It blows my mind.

The only solace I get from it is knowing that I steal everything I own so I'm not technically contributing.

Unless there is a large tax on coffins I was never informed of. I do significantly contribute to that business. There must be some reason why a funeral of all things would cost upwards of ten thousand bucks. What a rip-off. It's just a pompous ceremony to toss a empty sack of meat in the ground after all. Could just pay a few of the animal people day laborers to dig a hole in the woods and have it over in a few minutes.

For extra savings, throw the workers in the hole too!

Always remember though, put a nice layer of rocks or something over the bodies too. Otherwise scavengers might dig them up. Suckers are surprisingly good diggers when they are properly motivated.

Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to return to camp and tell Uncle Qrow about how wonderful a job you did disposing the bodies, only to have a wild dog go walking past with a severed arm in its jaws?

Makes me want to cut something just thinking about it.

But that needs to wait until I am actually accepted into Beacon, for now I need to get to Orientation.

Whatever that is.

Off we go!

I step forward to begin my wonderous journey and find myself getting run over by a trolley stacked high with cases.

It doesn't hurt exactly, although if I had any sense of pride it would be bruised along with my ribs. Luckily my shame and pride both ran off with my conscience and empathy when I was born. I shake the dislodged parts of my brain back into place and poke my head up, dislodging the pile of cases on top of me and sending them tumbling.

"You dolt!" A shrill, almost banshee like shout comes from behind me. Wonderful, it sounds like some kind, albeit noisy, meat-bag has come to accost whoever ran me over.

I blink a few times in surprise, instead of a glorious savior coming to rescue me from the trolley, a pale white-haired girl is glaring down at me with her hands on her hips, face scrunched up in an almost comically stern manner. What in the world could she possibly so peeved about?

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this stuff is?! We could have all blown up!" Her shrill nails on the chalkboard screaming continues while I just stare at her in confusion. What in the world could possibly have gotten this girls panties in a twist? _She_ was the one who ran _me_ over!

Perhaps I am missing something, did I forget to activate my blinker before changing lanes? I'm not used to these types of high intensity human interactions. Now that I think about it I don't think I have ever had someone scream at me when I wasn't killing them.

Other than Yang, but she doesn't really count.

"-ven listening!?" The girl shouted and waved some sort of glass cylinder in front of my face. Each shake of the little doohickey leaves a thin trail of red trailing behind it. It must be red dust, not that there are many other options for what it could be.

The girl seams infuriated at my continued lack of response and keeps talking about whatever it is she is talking about.

For my part, I just keep staring and trying to think up a reason for her to be so infuriated. These people are already so confusing! I hope this one is an outlier and the rest of the meat-bags at Beacon aren't as shrill. I can't imagine going three entire years without skinning someone alive if they are all like this.

Long minutes pass as the pale girl continue her one-sided argument ,by now there is a pretty sizable cloud of dust floating in the air around us.

She should be more careful; her white clothes are probably going to get stained.

Without thinking I lift my hand to in front of the girls' face. The rambling idiot stops her... idiotic rambling and glares angrily at me.

I snap my fingers.

BWOOOOOSH!

The dust explodes in a flash of light and heat, sending the angry girl flying away from me. I, in my eternal wisdom, augment my back and legs with aura to absorb the force so the most it does to me is blow my hood back and ruffle my hair a bit.

It's not like I comb my hair anyway. Might actually be an improvement.

A few feet in front of me the odd girl wearing visibly singed clothes picks herself off the ground. Her pale skin and snow-white hair are coated in ash from the small explosion as well, and her hair is blasted back quite comically.

I have limited abilities with recognizing visual humor, but I am almost positive this is funny.

"What the hell did you do that for you idiot!"

I keep staring at the meat-bag and give a casual shrug. "I wanted to see what would happen." I state in as neutral a tone as possible. In hindsight I probably should have started smiling and pretending to be chipper as soon as she started yelling to begin defusing the situation, totally slipped my mind.

The high-pitched screaming was ever so slightly distracting.

"Do you even know who I am!?"

My head tilts involuntarily and I give the girl a once over from head to toe. Do I know who she is? Anyone who asks that sort of thing is bound to be either famous somehow or a "Narcissistic asshole" as Yang would say. Her face isn't exotic looking enough to be on magazines. Her breasts and hips are not noticeable enough for her to be a model for any company operating in the public eye. Although I think the age of consent is twelve in Mistral so perhaps she was a "child star" over there.

Although why anyone would brag about that I have no idea. Yang does brag about how much she can drink without passing out however, so maybe it's a similar rationalization.

"My apologies, the purchase of foreign underage pornography is illegal in Vale. I doubt I would recognize you."

Fun fact, Vacuo does not have an age of consent due to its lack of an actual government.

My head twists to the side with a sharp jerk when the child porn stars aura infused fist slams into my face. The punch is followed by another, and another, each blow accompanied by further cursing from the meat-bag.

My aura easily absorbs the force from the blows and leave just enough energy in them to force my head back with each attack. This girl doesn't seem to have much ability with aura if these weak blows are anything to go by. Yang, despite rarely focusing on training and taking every night off to party and drink, can hit far harder than this and even the weak training blows Qrow and I exchange make these look like little love taps.

If Qrow was doing this the first blow I let slip past would have broken my jaw.

"Could you please stop punching me in the face? It is getting annoying and I need to get to the orientation."

It's not really, I could probably just sit here and let her punch me in the face all day without any worries. Kind of tickles actually.

 _Meat-bag the Pale_ finally stops hitting me and puts her hands on her knees panting for breath. Her conditioning really is quite bad. Hopefully she is not on my team, I already have to spend the next few years getting Yang up to scratch so she doesn't die a horrible death.

After all, if she dies Qrow will kill me.

"I..." she gasps for air, "am not.." more pathetic gasping heaves "a child porn star! I'm-"

"Weiss Schnee." A pair of footsteps walking towards us says, "heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Most well-known for its shady dealings and poor business practices."

Oh great, another meat-bag.

The pale banshee and I turn to the newcomer. For whatever reason she only has black and white clothes on despite their being literally dozens of other colors available. A little red goes a long way.

Beautiful dripping red...

I stop giggling and shake my head to get the ridiculous smile from my face. I really hoped that stupid giggling wouldn't become a habit.

Oh well, who cares?

I focus my attention on the two meat-bags and notice they are both staring at me wide eyed.

Well I found them I guess. Bunch of drama queens.

* * *

"Ruby I saved you a seat!" My sister yells from the sitting chair things. Whatever they are called, they are organized in rows and stuff.

So nice of my sister to save me a seat despite my... ahem... stealthy escape earlier. She knows me pretty well so it's highly unlikely she doesn't know I snuck off. It isn't uncommon for me to slip away when no one is looking, she mostly just gets annoyed if I do it while she is still talking.

I once managed to sneak away and watched her talk to nobody for over an hour.

Too bad father isn't as oblivious as her. Escaping the watchful senses of a fully trained hunter is almost impossible without some sort of distraction, even with Qrows extensive training.

I walk over to Yang and slide into the seat next to her. On her far side sits a straight-backed girl with bright red hair that makes her head look like it is on fire, wearing some of the most ridiculous armor I have ever seen.

It's bright gold!

WHY!?

If there is anything Qrow and I agree on, it's our mutual disdain for hunter's using armor. This girl chose not only to wear armor, but armor that practically glows when any light hits it! Between the rattling of the metal clanking together and the shimmering of light reflecting off of it, whatever you are trying to kill would have to be blind deaf and brain damaged not to feel you coming from a mile away.

And stealth is only like... 90% of a Hunter's job. Some like Yang think combat abilities are the most important but even a normal human with no aura can kill a Grimm with the proper weapon if the Grimm never knows they are there.

"Rubes, this is Pyrrha, I found her outside when I was hunting down my friends. Pyrrha, this is Ruby, my little sister." Yang leaned back so we could both get a better look at each other.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." I say in my "sweet" voice with a cheerful smile. After the absolute horror show of watching those two monochromatic idiots bickering earlier there is no way I am forgetting to use my faces this time. Last thing I need is this red head turning into a demon harpy.

The girl smiles back and me and returns my greeting. "It's nice to meet you too Ruby." She has a light accent that I can't place, though that doesn't say much. Baring those northern Vale accents that slur everything until they are completely unintelligible I find it difficult to place them.

I lean back in my seat and use Yang's large figure to block the red head from view. Yang notices my lack of interest in talking with the tomato headed idiot immediately and jumps in to make her own conversation with the woman.

Must these people talk so constantly? I refuse to believe I am the only person in this school who can appreciate the silken sounds of nice, relaxing, silence.

Corpses are so much nicer that way. Too bad they can't scream in agony.

Can you imagine? A corpse that never makes any stupid noises other than its wonderful tortured screams without end? Getting to listen to the sound of their throat going raw and blood bubbling in the back of their mouth over and over again as much as you want? The choking gasps when the wonderful red liquid flows into their lungs and the rasping coughs that send out such fine clouds of blood...

Heavenly.

Yang's elbow hits me in the ribs and shocks me out of my reverie.

"Jeeze Rubes, if you are going to giggle like a perv do it when you are alone."

My hand involuntarily reaches back and takes a hold of my knives and before the thought registers in my head I am plunging a tanto towards her neck.

"Quiet down students."

My hand blurs and throws the knife faster than the eye can see directly up towards the ceiling where it lodges in away from prying eyes.

Knife? What knife?

I turn my attention, along with everyone else, towards the front of the room and see the strict blond hag from last night standing on the stage in from of a podium.

Glanglia Gagfinch says a few words and introduces the other idiot form last night, who says some boring shit and tells us to go to sleep.

What the fuck kind of orientation is this?

I AM NOT ORIENTED AT ALL!

In fact, I am actually far more confused than I was before!

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom!**

 **Not much to say with this one. For those who asked when I mentioned it, the song I was listening to when I thought of the first chapter was "Monsters" by Matchbook Romance.**

 **Onto the reviews!**

 **Jackthespades: I concur. Murdergood sexbad. And as to her executing the wounded, I played it off in my head as Ozpin just seeing it as her training taking over and her going with the flow same as with her brutal fighting style. And when she took him off camera, she stuck his head on the curb and stomped it a few times until it popped like a melon.**

 **RCT-555: Less horrific, more yelling and "Flame Alchemist" finger snap explosions.**

 **Kharaki Takan: Was so happy someone actually drew the conclusion she was curb stomping the guy! And as too who I would have her sleep with if i ever did, for this version of Ruby... Qrow. Fucked up relationships are fun! Or if im not feeling like a crazy person when I'm writing Neo on a pile of corpses.**

 **Whitewizard97: I feel yah. Half the reason I write fanficiton at all is because I'm tired of the ones I read not being updated haha.**

 **DemonFoxBK201: Yeah it will be fun. I have a few different plans for characters getting suspicious for little arcs down the line once classes start.**

 **Yubella: Cute and Creepy. the best of combinations. As to whether they will team up? Maybe. So far I planned it that they will be aware of each other at one point, and be fans of each other. Haven't planned far enough for their actual first meeting without interlopers.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really enjoy reading them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Heyo Colors back with more crazy Ruby. Somehow I only just now discovered that Percy Jackson fanfiction exists. Man i loved those books as a kid. Were the first books that the school librarians recommended to me that were actually good. Alongside a book named... Peak i think that was about a kid climbing mount Everest.**

 **Good stuff.**

* * *

Blood Red: Chapter 4

* * *

I do not enjoy large groups of people.

Scratch that. I do not enjoy being in the same room as dozens of people, who are all sleeping quite noisily, when I am not allowed to chain the doors shut and paint the walls with their blood and warm my heart with the agonized screams of the dying.

So many hearts beating in close proximity. So, relaxed despite the stress they must be feeling from the impending challenges tomorrow will bring. Their vulnerable lungs breathing so slowly that you could be forgiven thinking some of them died in their sleep.

The pitiful tossing and turning of the most worried. So similar to the death rattles of a corpse still learning it is dead to give my body a happy tingle at the memories.

I want to kill them so much it hurts. My brain itches so much it's almost as if my blood has been replaced with gasoline and set alight. Every inch of my body burns and raves to begin the slaughter anew on these pathetic unsuspecting little creatures...

Shivers run up and down my spine. My legs twist and writhe against each other trying to shake out this overwhelming itch diving through my body.

I'm sure no one will miss a few meat-bags going missing, right? After all they have so many, who would notice if one or two or twenty-five vanished in a pink mist of blood splattering all over the room like some avant-garde painting.

I reach up and give the entrance to my sleeping bag, which I fully climbed inside, head and all, in a futile effort to keep the noises of the not-people out of my ears, a tug and poke my head out the hole and survey the room around me.

It's dark. Not so dark to get in the way of my aura enhanced vision, but enough that anyone not paying particular attention could miss all sorts of happenings in the room. All around me lay the barely moving forms of dozens of delicious morsels. Some laying sprawled on mats with blankets, others in the tight confines of sleeping bags.

It's almost as if they are wintersday gifts for me to unwrap!

Oh boy! This one has a sack of blood inside! Let's hang its entrails over our shoulders and dance around the campfire!

Red is such a... festive color.

 **LET'S PAINT THE WALLS RED! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Ruby" someone grips my shoulder tightly and gives me a shaking, "Ruby you there?"

I twist around still half in and half out of my bag to get a look at whoever was talking to me and managed to tie my limbs in a knot and fall face first onto the floor. I sputter and hiss angrily before righting myself and glaring at my grinning sister. Why must she always be so cheery when I am miserable? Can't she see that the pain of being around so many of these meat-bags is driving me up the wall?

Her grin only gets wider at my glare. Such a cruel sister I have.

"Good you aren't sleepwalking. When you started giggling like a perv I figured you were about to molest one of the sleeping boys or something."

My trail of thought derails and explodes in a burst of flames as that horrible thought invades my head like a possession grim. I clam my hand over my mouth instantly as my dinner tries to force itself back up my throat at the thought of doing... _that_ with such disgusting trash.

And all the while, my dearest sister Yang is just laughing it up.

It takes me several gasping, choking minutes to force the bile and vomit back down my throat before I can focus on the object of my ire.

"Dang-it Yang! You know how much I hate that, I almost puked in my sleeping bag!" I whine like the innocent child I appear to be. It's definitely not going to be the last time Yang makes such uncouth jokes at my expense, but I can hope. For some reason she has it stuck in her head that if she keeps prodding and poking my "budding sexuality" will appear and I will begin acting like her.

Which as far as I can tell involves going up to anything with a pulse and dry humping it into submission like a dog.

I am the first to admit my knowledge of human courtship rituals is not the best.

Or existent at all.

I know how babies are made of course. A mother and father request one from the king of birds who sends a minion with one to their front door. Presumably they also defend the whelp from the Grimm until the new parents wake up and take it inside the house.

Although they might drop it down the chimney if you have one I guess.

Qrow told me it is more complicated than that, but refused to tell me any more since it wouldn't be useful information anyway.

Beyond obtaining of a child, my knowledge is limited to say the least.

I'm sure Yang's dry humping leads into some sort of sexual intercourse eventually, but based on my observations of her I have no clue how any one step leads into the others. It's like there is no rhyme or reason to the things! Sometimes she punches people in the face who flirt with her, other times she drags someone off to... copulate... after knowing them for only a few minutes!

How can people navigate such a maze if there are no rules!?

Especially the one time I went looking for her and caught her doing something strange with her mouth to one of the teachers at Signal. She told me not to tell anyone about it, and being the dutiful sister, I honored her request.

But needless to say it only confused me further. Until then I was positive that the only uses for those parts were between two members of opposing sexes! How Yang figured out how to do anything with another female I will never understand.

I guess I should just embrace my ignorance and be thankful none of my teachers wanted me to do such things with them.

Blegh. Think of better things Ruby. Best not to swallow down more vomit.

"I'm sorry Rubes, the look on your face each time is just too much!" My loving sister squeaks out past her chuckling before shoving her head into her own pillow and laughing uproariously.

At least she didn't belt out her mirth to the world. It would be a nuisance if she woke the entire room.

Although it would be so much better if she didn't once again...

 **GET IN THE WAY OF MY WONDERFUL NIGHT OF BLOOD AND DEATH! KILL! SLAUGHTER! BLEED THE PIGS AND SUCK THE MARROW FROM THEIR BONES!**

Yang smacks me over the head again and I grab my head with a pained groan.

"Gads Yang the heck was that for?"

"You were giggling and drooling again. Are you sure you aren't finally going through puberty?"

I don't grace that with a response and just stick my tongue out at her indignantly.

"Will you two stop making so much noise, some of us are trying to sleep!" a vaguely familiar voice comes from above us.

Yang and I both raise our heads in unison to stare at the pale girl standing above us. Whoever she is, she has pure white hair that is tied up above her head, and looks like it was slept on because it's kind of going completely insane. Her face is scrunched up in an annoyed or perhaps constipated glare which does nothing to improve her over all annoying demeanor.

I do like her pajamas though.

"Who are you?" Yang asks. She must have been having the same thoughts as me. The pale girl does look familiar though, I wonder where I saw her before.

The mystery girl sputters comically at the confused look on my face for some reason and leans over with both hands on her hips.

Oh no. I upset her.

Somehow.

"Do you seriously not remember me?" the girl asks. She must think I am playing some sort of practical joke on her or something. She just stares at me while I look blankly at her before her face goes bright red and she starts yanking on her hair angrily.

That is not good for your hair. Root damage is bad.

"YOU BLEW US UP!"

Oh, it's her.

Huh.

I should use my faces this time to prevent confrontation!

My cheerful grin, that I am told makes my face quite adorable, appears on my face between one thought and the next and I do my best to blind the girl with radiant cheerfulness. This is one of the more useful ones that helps me out of a ton of situations. So many people lower their guards when they see childish hyperactive cheerfulness.

The girl only huffed in annoyance and stomped her foot.

Oh no. She must have been vaccinated against cuteness.

Time for my back up strategy.

"Yang, this is Weiss Schnee. She was the girl I told you about who was bullying me earlier."

My dear sisters' eyes went from a cheerful purple, to a rage filled red and she leapt to her feet to defend my honor! Go glorious warrior, defend the dignity of your younger sibling! Destroy the heathen that dares to insult your family!

Weiss tries to step away from my sister and her angry growling and flaming hair but Yang just grabs her by the scruff of the neck and drags her from the room.

Gads I am a genius.

* * *

What feels like an hour later my sister finally skips happily into the massive room and flops back down onto her sleeping bag with a satisfied smirk on her face. There are few things my dear sister enjoys more than a good fight, or in this case a pummeling and a serious talking too.

She is kind of similar to me in that regard, although she just does it to work out her anger issues while I do it to feel the soft caress of blood running across my skin.

It's a shame she cares about others. Hunting together would make for great sister bonding.

Soon after my sister, Weiss stumbles into the room looking noticeably more frazzled. Her hair, previously tied up, hangs look around her and is sticking up every which way crazily. Her movements are sluggish and when she makes it to her spot she falls down into her mat with a thud.

Seconds later I hear her breathing even out and she begins to snore softly.

If I didn't know any better, just based on her appearance I would think that instead of pummeling her Yang chose to instead-

No Ruby. Don't think about it. There has been enough vomit today.

I turn to my sister who is sprawled on her mattress basking in the afterglow of a good f- ... fight.

"Have fun sis?" I ask quietly, careful not to wake up the meat-bags.

She opens her eyes and blinks up at the ceiling as if she forgot I was there. "Oh yeah, that was great. Nothing quite like a good beating before bed to calm you down." She rolls over and rests her chin on her palm, "What about the other girl you mentioned, the one who distracted the white one? You see her around?"

I hadn't thought about her at all actually. The... erm... what did she look like again? She had a stupid bow or something in her hair, right? Shouldn't be too hard to pick up out of a crowd.

A quick scan of the room finds the girl almost immediately. Unlike most of the other students who are laying on the floor she is sitting in a chair reading by candlelight.

Who the frack reads by candle light?

That's literally a single lux.

Someone should have informed her that straining your eyes to read under less than ideal conditions can lead to long term adverse effects in your eyes.

At the very least she should invest in a clip on booklight.

Or just read on her scroll like the rest of the planet.

I point at the girl, "That's her over there, reading in the chair" Yang follows my finger lazily until she spots the black and white clad girl.

By the way, were in Vale do you buy a kimono? I thought only people in Mistral wore those.

It might be a hanfu.

I don't really know. Qrow didn't have time to teach me about ethnic evening wear. He barely managed to get through teaching me how to identify the different varieties of katanas before falling into a drunken stupor.

Actually, it definitely is not a hanfu. Probably.

The point I am trying to make, is why the heck is she wearing such strange pajamas. Does she think she is too good for the classic sweat pants and light t-shit combo? Mine even have roses on them! And a heart!

Where does she get off thinking she is sooooo unique!? She is just as fake as all the other so-called people running around pretending to be alive!

I am pulled from my annoyed inner tirade by my sister making weird growling noises. Yang, doing her best once again to make me uncomfortable, licks her lips suggestively when she lays her eyes on the girl. "Hubba hubba, you didn't mention it was a babe that came to your rescue."

It takes all my willpower not to punch my sister in the face, instead settling for face-palming, "Yang I think you have your priorities ever so slightly skewed."

Just once, please, can I have a conversation with my sister that doesn't eventually lead to her sexualizing a meat-bag?

"Did you thank her for helping you?" Yang asks with a very... untrustworthy look in her eye.

She is plotting something.

I feel it in my bones.

"No. She was too busy bickering with the Schnee for me to get a word in edgewise."

It was quite the sight too. Both girls looked like they were on the verge of tearing each other's hair out by the time I finally got fed up and wandered off to find the orientation. How two people can be so invested in... some company and their treatment of animal-people is beyond me.

Don't they realize the government is using them as a distraction to build their robot replacements?

Yang taps me on the shoulder to get my attention again. "Well come on!" She levers herself to her feet and drags me up with her, "No better time than now to say thanks!"

And so my sister drags me through the room, with my sleeping bag still half covering my body so I can't even use my legs to walk alongside her.

"Yang, are you just using this as an excuse to flirt with her? Because if so I would prefer to have nothing to do with it."

Yang freezes mid stride and gives me what looks like a cross between a smirk and a glare that ruins what she says next, "Sister, I am horrified you would even think such a thing of me. I am simply making sure my adorable little sister pays her respects to the wonderful woman that assisted her!" Her glare vanishes and the grin becomes more manic. "As the elder sister it is my job to make sure you are taken care of, and to properly thank anyone who does my job for me!"

I wonder if there is a store someplace where I could trade in my sister for a newer model.

* * *

The black-haired girl looks up at me out of the corner of her eye. It looks like she wants to have this conversation about as much as me.

Good. This should be quick.

"Heyo! I believe you two know each other?" My sister says happy as can be. The more miserable I get the happier she gets it seems.

The girl in question keeps staring at her book as if we will go away if she just pretends we don't exist long enough. Unfortunately for her she doesn't know Yang very well. No force on remnant will make Yang go away if she has it in her head to be annoying.

After almost a full minute of studiously annoying us, she huffs and closes her book with a snap. "What do you want?"

Yang nudges me forward.

"My name is Ruby Rose, I just wanted to thank you for your help dealing with the banshee earlier."

The girl visibly perks up when I remind her of her argument with Weiss. She must really dislike the girl that just thinking about arguing with her makes her happy.

What a wierdo.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna."

I like her name for obvious reasons.

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long! Nice to meetcha!" My sister buts in from beside me and elbows me out of the way. Good thing too because beyond saying thank you and my name I have absolutely no conversation points to work with.

After tonight I shall take the time to jot down a list of them for future reference. You never know when you might need a topic of conversation after all.

Never mind I will get started on that now. Nothing better to do.

While Yang does her best to... what is it she says? "Woo" Blake, I take out my scroll, pop open a word processor and begin taking down all the different conversation starters I can remember Yang ever using.

Barring the... ahem... grotesque ones of course. I do have standards.

Somehow I don't think "Hey Sugar-tits" will have the same effect if I say it.

The heck does that mean anyway? That they have sweet tasting tits? What in the world is that supposed to mean to anyone!?

Sweets are great, but what the frack is a tit?

And how do you tell if someone's tits are sweet without tasting them first anyway. Wouldn't you have to have sampled their delicacies first to know whether or not they are sweet at all?

I have many questions.

Unfortunately, I can't ask Yang any of them because she will never shut up about it and I can't look them up on the internet because last time I searched for something Yang said I had to burn my scroll and clean my eyes with soap to remove the taint.

"Yang, how do you spell pocket?"

Blake gives me a confused look while Yang just takes it in stride.

"P-O-C-K-E-T, Pocket. You are talking about the things in pants, right?"

I nod and continue typing, "Yeah I'm writing down conversation starters since I'm not very good at them." I stop typing for a moment and look up at the two girls, "Also, what does having, "a roll of quarters in your pocket or are you just happy to see me" mean?"

Blake hides her now bright red face in her book for some reason and Yang pats me on the head.

"Oh Rubes, I swear any day now you will finally go through puberty."

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom!**

 **Once again, a chapter without any actual blood and murder. Mostly just me making shitty jokes at the characters expense over and over :P**

 **I swear every time I write a chapter I think of a dozen things to say in the AN, or that i forgot to put in previous ones and forget every one of them when I actually get to writing the Authors Note. I really should start writing them down as I think of them so I don't constantly forget.**

 **For anyone wondering, I should have another chapter of Last Time Around out soon. Getting back into that version of Ruby's mindset has been a tad strange. I keep having to re-write parts because I don't quite hit the tone properly or end up being too comical like I do in this story. None the less I should be able to get it together and bust out a chapter soon.**

 **Not much else i can think of to say, onto the reviews.**

 **Jackthespades: Name change? What do you mean? And Yeah i originally planned on having some fun "Ruby threatening weiss" to go down but ended up taking a more roundabout comical approach. I don't want them to suspect Ruby of being crazy too soon after all so if anything to outsiders she comes of as vaguely autistic or something instead haha. And yes, Initiation should be fun.**

 **Kharaki Takan: You are dead to me.**

 **Herpaderp1028: Tyrian will definitely be fun. It's a shame he is introduced so much later. I will probably have to find an excuse to bring him to Vale before his canon appearance just to prevent getting bored waiting for him.**

 **Mecharic: Thats pretty much what I'm going for, Crazy Psychotic Ruby but also comedic enough that people who normally don't like crazy stories can enjoy it. If you have ever read/watched Youjo Senki/Saga of Tanya the Evil, I absolutely love the comical miscommunications the characters in that have because they have completely different frames of reference. I kinda wanted to include that odd off color humor in this story.**

 **BetterTitles: that was the original plan actually. atm I am mostly playing it by ear as I go so not really much set in stone. Might happen, might not. Basically if you ever see this story and suddenly Ruby and Neo are in brackets than I decided to do it haha.**

 **And thats all!**

 **Thank you to everyone who read. Big thanks to anyone who reviewed, I love reading them even if their is nothing for me to respond to.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I promise I wont get distracted reading My Hero Academia or Percy Jackson stories or something.**

 **Although I might have jinxed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huzzah! Another chapter! Such thrills, such excitement!**

* * *

Blood Red: Chapter 05

* * *

Did you know that Beacon requires you to store your weapons in a personal locker when you are not in classes or training?

Yes, I can feel your surprise. I too was absolutely shocked when I learned that carrying tools of destruction around when you aren't planning on fighting something is frowned upon. What on earth could the purpose of such a taboo be? Hunters are the next generation of defenders of humanity. Should we not be trusted to use our weapons wisely with foresight and restraint?

...

I can't say that with a straight face.

It does annoy me though. Not having my lovely Crescent Rose and my collection of knives within arm's reach makes me feel uncharacteristically tense. What if I have to kill someone? My aura is more than strong enough to butcher all of these weak little fools playing at being Hunters but if one of the fully trained Hunters comes after me for whatever reason I won't be able to do more than run away.

Not that there is much reason for them to do such a thing to be perfectly honest. Qrow stressed over and over that being prepared for every possible situation can mean the difference between life and dead so I would definitely prefer to not die like some idiot.

I guess if push comes to shove, I can just use a few of the students as hostages.

That is such a pleasant thought. The thought of the face on that blond meat-bag professor when I twist a student's head off their shoulders is so tantalizing! Maybe after I graduate, I will come back and visit for a while and have some fun with the staff and students?

Save it for a birthday gift to myself or something.

"Ruby, close your mouth. You're drooling again."

I jerk out of my imaginary world full of blood and death and look up from my pancakes at my sister. We are eating breakfast in the cafeteria while we wait for out group of students to be called for initiation.

Yang got a plate of pretty much just sausage. I'm sure there is a joke to be made there.

I on the other hand, being the connoisseur of confectionaries that I am, opted for a plate stacked high of pancakes absolutely drowning in sweet sugary syrup.

If only I remember to bring my own bottle of syrup from home. A couple of years ago I learned you can just buy bottles of pure corn syrup at the groceries store and I swapped to dumping it on my pancakes instead.

No, I do not have a problem.

It's only a problem if I get cavities.

I shoot Yang an annoyed glare that definitely isn't embarrassed at all and shovel more pancake into my mouth to cover any evidence of my alleged drooling. Gads this is getting ridiculous. First giggling, now drooling, what's next? Dancing around singing showtunes about how fun it is to dig your fingers through someone's insides while they squirm underneath you?

I might have just jinxed myself.

The massive mouthful of morsels is choked down in record time and I can finally voice my indignation to my sister.

"Yang. I was not drooling. I do not drool."

Her face scrunches up in mirth. I think she doesn't believe me. The nerve of some people!

"Ruby, if it was any more you would have looked like a waterfall."

The absolute nerve.

Of course, as a self-respecting adult I am far too calm and mature to allow my idiot sister to bait me. Acting the fool is her job after all. I am always calm, collected, and reserved regardless of circumstance.

Is what I would like to say.

Instead I grab my pancakes and throw them at her big stupid face.

* * *

It was worth it.

I had to spend the next two hours helping Yang clean her hair, and listen to her whine and complain about my lack of self-control.

But it was so, so worth it.

Eventually the saps that run this place called our block of prospective students to take the exam and I could finally stop pretending to be interested in the state of my sister's hair. It's so ridiculous. If she wants to stay safe she should tie it back or wear a helmet or something.

She doesn't listen to me though.

If only everyone else was as open to honest helpful advice as I am.

The walk to the cliffside where initiation is set is peaceful at least. The grounds of the school are impressive enough for me, someone who couldn't care less about the beauty of freshly cut grass, to take notice.

Humans are so strange. What does it matter if your building is pretty? I guess it could bring in more applicants to the school, maybe to shame Shade Academy for being in the middle of a shithole.

Whatever. Stupid meat-bags do a million idiotic things, what's one more.

"Hi Ruby!"

Oh no, someone wants to talk.

I look up at the glowing, gold armored, red headed idiot that seems to have come to the conclusion that we are becoming fast friends or something. Pyrrha Nikos.

No, don't read into the fact that I remember her name. The only reason I even remember the shiny ball of joy exists is because Yang wouldn't stop bringing her up all morning.

If I was an evil person, I would tell her that Yang only wants to get to know her so she can sleep with her and move on to her next conquest.

But I would never do that, because I am nice.

And because Yang just wrapped her arm around my throat in a threatening manner.

"Haya Pyrrha," I squeak out in my too happy voice along with a bright innocent smile, "are you looking forward to the testing? It's going to be sooooo much fun! I could hardly sleep I was so excited!"

I was also trying my hardest to keep my bloodlust from leaking out and giving anyone a heart attack but I can't exactly tell anyone that. It's a shame that normal people find adorable little children giving off bloodlust unsettling. It takes so much effort to keep all that stuff bottled up.

The flame haired champion is none the wiser however and smiles happily back at the two of us, "I certainly am. After traveling all the way from Mistral, we really can't get started soon enough. Much longer and I think I might explode."

The girl finishes talking and falls silent. Clearly, she is waiting for me to say something in response but I have no idea what to go with. Do I ask something about her life, or do I make "little talks" about life and the initiation?

Luckily, I wrote down notes for just this sort of situation!

As fast as fast can be I reach into my pocket, ignoring Yang's stupid chuckling, pull out my scroll and open up a document I made of conversation topics and pick one at random.

"Yes Pyrrha, I too am looking... f-forward to this. By any chance would you have any spare... t-taaaaa..." I turn to Yang and hold up the scroll for her to see, "Yang, what's this word. You didn't put definitions with anything you wrote down!"

At that, Yang finally breaks down into crazed fits of laughter.

"TAMPONS! TAMPONS RUBY! GADS IT WAS SO CLOSE TOO!" she shouts between gasps for air before falling to the floor clutching at her midsection.

"I know how to pronounce it you nincompoop! What does it mean!?"

More laughing, this time from in front of me. I turn to see Pyrrha has also succumbed to a bout of hysterical giggles. Gads, now Yang has the meat-bags laughing at my confusion too.

I am surrounded by idiots.

* * *

Thank the gods, I am finally in the fricking forest and away from those idiots.

Those stupid... stupid heads!

All Yang did the entire time until Ozpin finally shows up and took charge of the situation was goof around and draw attention to herself, while simultaneously trying her best to make me talk to people and actively sabotage me!

WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT?!

Other than smashing pancakes into her face.

Oh. That explains that.

But now I am in the forest.

And I can get to what I enjoy most.

KILLING THINGS!

SWEET DELICIOUS BLOOD RUNNING DOWN MY ARM AS I WRENCH OUT THEIR HEARTS. EACH PAINED GASP FOR AIR SENDING SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE! I CAN'T WAIT! WHO DO I KILL FIRST?! PYRRHA? THE PALE GIRL? THE ONE WHO READS BOOKS?

*ding*

My mad giggling is cut short by the sound of my scroll going off.

Hurray! I have a text message!

Scroll out of pocket, into hand, and turned on. Button clicked, and message opened for my wonderful viewing.

For who else could text little old me but my wonderful Qrow!?

The message is encrypted as per our usual. To the untrained eye it looks more like a random string of words with no meaning whatsoever. Most people that know Qrow personally or by reputation would be led to believe it was a drunken accidentally text.

Pure genius!

But nothing less can be expected from the bestest Hunter in the world!

"Hey Kiddo. Slept in so I hope I sent this in time. Wanted to make sure to tell you not to kill anyone during initiation. Oz has the entire forest laced with hidden cameras and there's no good way to tell if he can see you or not. To be safe you should limit your fun to Grimm."

My heart sinks through the floor.

The disappointment... it's so overwhelming. This was going to be a fun day of slaughter and death but now it is completely ruined!

*ding*

Oh, another one.

"PS: Stop giggling like a pervert all the damn time."

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom!**

 **This is another mostly, "Dumb humor chapter". Should be getting some brutal serial killer fun soon, next chapter against the grimm, and than after that will be against humans again.**

 **Unless i get bored and just time skip that shit or something. It's certainly possible.**

 **I was going to write this chapter sooner, but I got distracted by my own projects, and than by writing another chapter of Second Summer, and than writing the intro to a My Hero Academia story. Next one should come sooner because I am actually half through writing it already, so it will probably be up tommorow.**

 **Well that's about all i have to say. Onto the reviews!**

 **Jackthespades: Slut Yang is fun to write. I really enjoy making the characters over the top in their own ways so Ruby's craziness is more in line with everyone else's weirdness.**

 **KHARAKI TAKAN: Would definitely recommend Youjo Senki. All 3 versions of it, Light Novel, Manga, and Anime are good in their own ways. LN goes into the mentality of the characters and stuff, talks abotu philosophical nonsence. Manga is just absolutely hilarious and goes out of the way to make jokes with the visuals. And the anime is just so gleefully insane.**

 **Hard to screw up a german loli slaughtering people!**

 **Videocrazy: you are the first one to mention the roman and neo thing. I liked the concept of just having Roman thinking that maybe Neo is "punking" him just to mess with him or something. I'm going with Ruby not noticing she is a Faunus because she doesn't notice people or commit them to memory most of the time, so in her head she is just the girl with books. Also, I will be working with Faunus only having improved senses when compared to a human that can't use aura, and Faunus with aura and Human with aura are equal.**

 **Mostly this is just for convenience, and because the entire Faunus thing is my least favorite thing in the entire show. Hahaha**

 **And that's everything!**

 **Thanks for reading everybody. I hope you enjoyed all my stupid jokes. Should be getting more brutal murder soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Welcome to another chapter! This one contains the first half of the initiation. It was going to be the entire thing, but i am sleepy.**

* * *

Blood Red: Chapter 06

* * *

Yang walks calmly through the forest as if she isn't in the middle of a Grimm infested shithole that has claimed the lives of hundreds, if not thousands, of prospective students over the years.

Of course, she has far more training that most who attend Beacon, having been trained from a young age to avert the fate of her mother. The hard-trained abilities gained over years of drills and practice mostly serve to inflate the girls already impressive ego, but surprisingly enough she actually has the abilities to back up most of her swagger. Even if Yang spends most weekends goofing off and partying instead of practicing, or taking anything seriously to be perfectly honest, her natural ability and intuition in fighting allows her to get away without constantly forcing herself to train.

The bar fights she gets into almost weekly might also contribute to her combat ability.

Though not to the same degree as Ruby, after all the youngest sister trains with a single-minded focus and intensity few can ever hope to match, but Yang has the makings of a fine Hunter already.

Albeit a very lazy one without a serious bone in her body.

"Ruuuuuby!" The blonde calls into the forest. Despite the ribbing she gave her sister, she wasn't against being on the same team as her. In fact, she preferred it to the alternative of letting some unknown nobodies poison her innocent little sister with their weirdness.

No, she does not see the irony in that statement.

"Come on Ruuuubes. If you come out now, I will buy you a big box of cookies!" She keeps shouting into the forest as if her sister is just hiding around the next tree. Unknown to her, Ruby is not anywhere nearby. Yang chose to use her gauntlets to augment the distance she was launched from the catapult, while Ruby did the exact opposite causing her to land far closer to the starting cliff than any of the other competitors.

Not that that knowledge would stop her from yelling constantly. She is nothing if not consistent in her noise generation.

Yelling and shouting, the buxom blond makes her way through the forest in the general direction of her destination, every so often shooting a round into a tree for the sake of causing more destruction, or just jumping up and punching a tree over if she doesn't feel like walking around it.

Destruction is a fairly common occurrence around the Xiao-Long/Rose family.

After almost an hour of mostly aimless, and thoroughly unproductive wandering around, Yang is about to call the shenanigans quits and just make a bee line for the objective when a bush starts to rustle nearby. Being the uncaring doofus, she is, she immediately runs at it and sticks her head inside.

"Wait, you aren't Ruby."

The massive beowolf hiding inside the bush lunges at the girl, claws outstretched and snarling for blood.

Its death charge is cut short by a steel gauntleted fist impacting its jaw with the force of a speeding truck.

"Fuck off!" Yang screams as she follows through on the punch. She twirls her body with the blow causing the grimm to get dragged along by her fist until she slams it bodily into a tree.

Into the tree, and then very much _through_ the tree.

"GET DUUUUNKED ON!"

Up in a nearby tree, Blake Belladonna sighs and hops down to help the noisy moron fight off the veritable horde of grimm she has drawn to herself.

* * *

I am going to kill him.

I am going to kill her.

I am going to kill every single one of them.

I WILL RIP OPEN YOUR FUCKING SKULL AND FUCK YOUR BRAIN TO DEATH!

YOU HEAR ME OLD MAN?!

I WILL SKULL FUCK YOU TO DEATH!

FUCKING COCKSUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!

YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE REAL, I WONT BUTCHER YOU AND BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD!?

I pause to catch my breath and look down at what was once a... beowolf? I am kneeling on top of. The creature was torn limb from limb and absolutely shredded. It really looks like I put it into a blender.

The sight of a dead corpse almost calms me down, until I remember it is only a grimm and won't be dead permanently.

And most importantly, has no wonderfully sticky blood.

Beautiful red blood. So warm and soothing on my skin. It's delicious iron and salty taste on my tongue...

I want it.

NEED BLOOD!

I twirl in place and swing crescent rose at the grimm stalking up behind me. It is caught mid leap and bisected at the hips. Before its two halves can hit the floor, I am up and running towards the group of wolves hiding in the forest in wait. The four idiot monsters obviously planned to ambush me when their compatriot jumped me from behind.

Unfortunately for them, I am a much more competent monster.

I tear through the tree line with all the subtlety of a forest fire. The dozen or so beowolves are holey unprepared for my full-frontal assault and immediately start getting torn to pieces by my whirlwind of bladed death.

Between the heavy brutality of my scythe and the instant death strikes of my knives the poor little stupid wolves never stood a chance.

But standing over the corpses, staring at their annoyingly bloodless corpses beginning to smoke and dissolve into nothingness...

That hollowness in my chest isn't going away. The itch in the back of my head, pushing me to action, refusing to let my brain setting and calm down, grows steadily in intensity. The hungering inside me flares into a spine-tingling agony that drives me forward through the forest. Each step heavier than the last and filled to the brim with incalculable amounts of rage and bloodlust.

"Hel-help m-me..." I hear a whisper, soft as a church mouse. So quiet I almost loose it among the loud pounding of the blood in my ears.

I look down and see the mangled body of one of the other applicants. I don't recognize the boy other than noticing he was not part of my own testing block. He must have been in a group before mine and gotten wounded during his own testing.

He lies on his back in a puddle of his own blood, staring up at me with pleading, hope filled eyes.

My eyes trail down his body. His legs are mangled beyond repair, clearly the main source of blood. I can see the whites of bones through the mangled flesh, and one of his little rubbery tube looking arteries is exposed and pumping his life blood from his body.

I holster my knives and scythe mindlessly. I can't take my eyes from the wonderful sight. This dying creature, the scent of blood tickling my nose.

What a beautiful sight.

"Pu-Please!" The meat-bag begs for me to help him.

It has such a pale face. Lips eerily blue from blood loss.

I lower myself to my knees at its side and rest my hand on the creature's chest. It will die soon. Its breaths are getting shallower and shallower, eyes slowly glazing over as the darkness closes in from all sides.

The hollowness in my chest is so heavy.

"..." it opens its mouth to say something but gets no words out.

I can feel its heartbeat. So weak and shaky. It's like a dying ember, slowly diminishing until a tiny gasp of wind extinguishes it forever.

It takes one last deep breath.

The shaking ember dies out.

On an impulse, as its chest falls and lets out its dying breath, I lean forward, clamp my mouth over the creatures, and inhale deeply.

My head tingles in such absolute glee at the feeling of the dead creature's breath inside of my body. The tingling works its way down my chest, filling the hollow void in my chest. It sinks through my stomach and pushes away the infinite hunger gnawing at my soul.

It pushes lower and lower until it reaches the space between my legs.

Gads. This is extasy.

* * *

Weiss Schnee is not having a good day.

First, she wakes up, only to be accosted by the same blonde... ruffian from the night before. Then she is promptly forgotten, again, by the ruffian's sister.

Who she might add, look nothing alike. How in the world can a pale, dark haired emo goth girl completes with under-eye bags and a fiery buxom goddess be related? Both are dolts at least. So, they have that in common.

And to top it all off, only now does she realize shoes with heals are not proper hiking attire!

You would think someone would tell her that important information before letting her go off and fight demonic monsters from beyond in the middle of the woods.

She isn't going to let something stupid like "proper attire" or "being able to walk without tripping" get in the way of becoming a hunter, however! She needs this to get out of the authority of her overbearing, and kind of an asshole, father.

So, when she finally found some grimm to kill, she was excited for the chance to prove herself.

SHE DREW HER SWORD AND CHARGED FORWARD VALIENTLY!

After for some reason allowing the creatures to surround her.

Weiss leaps forward in a perfectly executed rapier thrust, stabbing one of the beowolves through the head killing it instantly.

Only to immediately get jumped from behind by the ones she stupidly let surround her!

"KYAAAHAHAHHAH DIE DIE DIE!" A high pitched, crazed yell tore through the tense atmosphere at the same time a red blur exploded from the bushes.

In seconds, the surrounding grimm are reduced to torn, smoking shreds, leaving Weiss standing wide eyed and slack jawed in the middle of a field of corpses.

Ruby Rose folds up her scythe carefully and holsters it on her back. The girl is smiling widely, her pale face alight with completely unrestrained glee and happiness. She looks like a completely different person.

Weiss slowly looks at all the beowolf corpses. This was all done by that dolt? The too young to go to beacon idiot that blew up a cloud of red dust because she wanted to see what would happen? That moron killed more grimm than she had ever seen at once in the blink of an eye?

And now she is going to be Weiss's partner?

Weiss almost starts to panic before her brain catches back up to the situation. Maybe this won't be so bad? If the girl is this skilled, she certainly won't drag Weiss down. Perhaps she was just nervous from attending the exam and they simply got off on the wrong foot?

Her train of thought is derailed when Ruby skips towards Weiss happily with her hand extended to shake.

"Hello new partner, my name is Ruby Rose. Who're you?"

 _Nevermind. She is a fucking idiot._

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom!**

 **So this one was fun. Bit more crazy Ruby instead of comical Ruby. I enjoy writing both of them, but insane serial killer lunatic Ruby is just so fun to write.**

 **I planned on having Ruby inhale someones dying breath in chapter 1, but i ended up writing it out when I was planning out the murder. Originally i didn't have a plan for her finding a dying initiate but I needed to calm down Ruby from her murderous high and it kind of worked out well. The initiation is supposed to be deadly to the unprepared after all so it works out nicely.**

 **Soon we will be at Beacon proper for classes, and Ruby will begin her murder spree in Vale!**

 **What fun!**

 **Onto the reviews!**

 **GreentheRyno: HK-47 is my favorite character from the star wars extended universe. Except for perhaps a few of the clones from the Republic Commando series. Always thought his casual disdain for meatbags was absolutely hilarious**

 **Vault166: thats the goal! I like trying to balance the murder with the absolute comedy of stupidity that Ruby is when she has to be social.**

 **Videocrazy: About your PM, it was entirely on my part. I phrased my response quite poorly. I do plan on having Neo and Ruby be friends, and go on murder rampages together :D I liked reading your theories on Qrow. I bounced a few different ideas off the wall when I was spit balling his training of Ruby since I chose not to make Ruby kill only bad guys or something like that. I hope you enjoy the eventual reveals.**

 **KHARAKI TAKAN: Not toooo much grimm slaughter this chapter. Mostly focused on her being wierd with a dying person hahaha. Should be more grimm slaughter next chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the Youjo Senki anime. Theirs alot of people, especially who started with the manga and LN that dislike the show because it went really crazy with the facial styles of the characters compared to the previous art of them, but I love the heck out of it.**

 **RayQ Cina: I know right? ITS SO GREAT! I did spitball Ruby threatening her, but I'm saving most of the "Team suspecting Ruby of being evil" thing for later.**

 **Spartastic4: The image of them both doing that flexing lunacy from FMA made me laugh waaay more than it should have. As for the punctuation, I punctuate this story alot different than I normally would because i'm writing it from Rubys weird crazy perspective. I also have a habit of occasionally using periods instead of question marks as well because I personally have a habit of stating questions instead of asking them. Normally i do write in past tense as well haha. Unfortunately i need practice with present tense and i chose this fic to be one of the practice ones for it.**

 **Be thankful i did not choose this to be my "future tense" practice. The sucker was almost impossible to read without getting confused, despite being grammatically correct.**

 **Yubella: Only ruby makes autism and murder adorable.**

 **And for everyone else who said nice things, thank you very much!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one should be in a few days after i bust out a chapter of Second Summer and make all the people following that one cringe and dream for the sweet release of death by the pure weapons grade "ew" i'm planning on dropping.**

 **Thanks for reading, have a good one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey folks. Been longer than I expected. I thought after November i would have more time to write, and I did! Turns out though I ended up spending all the time writing my own projects instead of fanfiction, so it took me longer than i would have expected to get in the mood for more Ruby murder.**

* * *

 **Blood Red**

 **Chapter 07**

 **Night Owl**

* * *

I can't seem to fall asleep.

Just a few short hours ago, the teams were announced and now I am, for the first time in my life, going to be sleeping in a room with others for an extended period of time.

And I think it is driving me insane.

…

That might be an exaggeration. I certainly am not enjoying being in close proximity to my new teammates.

My sisters' snores, which I considered endearing a few nights ago when I would only hear them through the wall separating our rooms are now particularly annoying. It would be one thing if they were at least consistent, instead it is as if she forgot how to breath properly and has to remind herself every so often, leading to a massive blast of snoring that shocks me out of any potential calmness I might have found.

But I do like my sister, so I am willing to put up with her idiosyncrasies if it makes her happy.

I think.

Her partner, Blake Belladonna, is sleeping in the top bunk on the opposite side of the room from me.

I do not like her.

I don't know what I did during initiation to warrant such actions, but for some reason she has been giving me strange looks all evening.

It all started when I tore that stupid noisy Nevermores wings off.

Yang and the orange haired idiot cheered though, so it must not have been that.

All afternoon she has been giving me strange looks though. Peeking at me out of the corner of her eye, and in general making the back of my neck itch from the feeling of being watched.

Gads I hope she isn't aroused by me. I don't want my new team to collapse because of internal struggles so soon due to me being unable to return her feelings!

Or any feeling at all really.

My own wonderful partner, and our team leader, Weiss Schnee is quite nice though. She is asleep a few feet below me in the bottom bunk.

I can hear her breathing and mumbling in her sleep.

The part of my brain that wants to keep myself safe and stay at Beacon for a while with my wonderful sister is in a constant battle with the burning hunger in my chest begging me to slide into her bed and wrap my arms around her.

AND RIP HER STUPID FUCKING THROAT OUT!

I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT!

Every fucking time she moves she mumbles something. Every time her fucking heart rate changes and I can't help but hear it!

Sure, the others make their own share of noise. Yang is Yang after all, but Blake at least has the decency to be quiet most of the time.

But even worse, my PARTNER is perpetually in a place where I can't see.

No matter how much I focus, or how much I try to block out the noise, my instincts can't help butch latch onto the FUCKING NOISE coming from my blind spot and bring it to the fore.

So every twitch.

Every little gasp for breath.

Each one of her half-said words that I can barely make out...

All make me want to grab her head in my hands...

And twist until her head comes off.

I need to get some air.

Silent as a church mouse, not that I have ever noticed a mouse that lives in a church before but I suppose that is the point, I slip out of my bed, grab my things, and climb out the window.

Time to enjoy myself in Vale.

* * *

The night life in Vale is quite pleasant in my humble opinion.

Most towns keep their entertainment confined to the weekend night and are relatively tame during the other days, but not Vale.

The lights, the sounds of meat-bags of all walks of life wandering around wasting their income of useless things is just...

Interesting.

I particularly enjoy hiding in the little nooks and crannies that are so prevalent and just people watch for hours.

"Hey lover, want a good time?" A voice I have no words to describe comes from below my perch. A few stories down a few scantily clad women I have been watching for a few hours are flirting with passerby.

Most just pass by without reacting, beyond their faces scrunching up in embarrassment.

A similar number give the women appraising looks before shaking their heads and going about their way.

A few do stop though. Not too often, but one every couple of minutes at least strikes up a conversation with the women.

Sometimes the man goes off alone, other times the woman he talks to follows.

It's quite strange.

Sometimes I wonder if I am missing an important part of the human experience that is preventing me from understanding how these little imitations of people act. Why can't the little creatures at least have the decency to act consistently?

I have seen in the last hour alone no less than a dozen men approach the women. Some left alone, others with a woman, and one got dragged off by a thug in the alley below me.

It's curious. What could have driven the meat-bag to attack another meat-bag? Did it not know the thug was in wait, keeping watch over the women for potential dangers that would interfere in their ability to do whatever it is they do?

I smelled no alcohol on his breath, unlike many of the others, so clearly inebriation is not to blame.

Perhaps he knows he is not a real person? Do the other "humans" remind him of his own ephemerality? Does the constant reminder drive him to a fury and command him to destroy them to quell whatever it makes him feel?

I do not know.

I do not understand these things any more than I did when I was a child trying my hardest to keep myself from ripping the big eyes out of our pet dog's skull. Yang doesn't understand the weight behind my questions and simply treats me like I am an adorable clueless child and does little to actually help me.

Qrow gives me answers, but I don't understand them either. I know Qrow and Yang are real though, so maybe they have as few answers as myself, and merely are more talented at hiding amongst the pitiful creatures?

I suppose it is not important.

The man below leaves with one of the scantily clad women clinging to his arm under the careful watch of the thug in the shadows. The remaining women look up and down the street for any potential visitors and, finding none, retreat back into the alley where they are out of the wind.

And unfortunately for them, out of sight.

Finally.

Aura infuses my legs when I let go of my hold on the building and fall silently to the ground behind the thug.

A twitch of my wrist draws a knife and put it in the soon to be corpses throat.

He falls to the ground with a gurgle and the burning in the back of my head cools somewhat.

But not enough.

The soft thud of the bleeding corpse, and the dripping sound of arterial spray from his throat draws the attention of the women who turn to look at me.

I do not believe they like what they see.

I am dressed fairly normally all things considered. My scythe is stowed at the dorm along with my cloak to prevent myself from being recognized easily and my clothes are nowhere near as ostentatious as my normal outfit Yang provided for me.

When I am hunting, I prefer to dress simple. Shirt tucked into pants tucked into boots. Nothing complicated, nothing that can go wrong, and nothing immediately noticeable about me other than my height. Gloves hide my hands from view to prevent any potential cameras from noticing scars or potentially even taking a hi-res enough photo to run a fingerprint off of. All my clothing is in the same mottled grey colors ranging from pure black to almost white. Qrow, and my own experience, tells me the varied colors does more to break up my profile in the dark than a normal pure black outfit would.

And my face and hair are, of course, covered by the mask my dearest Aunt gifted me after our first meeting several years ago.

The mask in particular, along with the arcing sprays of blood in the air, is quite intimidating.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch is a patient woman.

At least when she isn't trying to get her idiot boss to get out of bed at 4AM.

"Sir, the VPD have requested you. They have another... situation."

The boss in question only groans in response and burrows his head deeper into his pillows.

"Glllyyyyyndaaaaa... why can't I just get one night of sleep without interruptions?" He whines petulantly, voice muffled by his pillows.

"I do not know sir." she sighs grabs a hold of his blankets and tugs them off of him sending him tumbling from the bed onto the cold floor with an undignified squeak. "Perhaps you should have thought of that before becoming the defacto leader of the entire city."

The man rolls over onto his back and glares at his assistant half-heartedly before forcing himself to his feet, "Okay I guess I am asking for it. What could possibly be so important it necessitated interrupting my beauty sleep?"

Glynda handed him her scroll, already opened to the message from the city police department, and began rummaging through his laundry basket looking for clothes clean enough for him to be seen in public in. She never could figure out why her buffoon of a boss seams so adverse to doing his damned laundry in a timely manner. It really is a hassle whenever they need to look remotely professional.

Not that anyone would confuse Ozpin with a professional after spending more than a few minutes in his company of course, but she prefers it if the average joe on the street doesn't think the man is an airheaded idiot.

"Another murder. This time a pimp and a half dozen prostitutes in the harbor district." She growls and throws one of the mans crumpled up shirts at his head. "Same as the others, killed with varying levels of brutality. The man was killed with a quick slice across the throat, women ranged from a knife through the eye into the brain to having their throat torn out."

Ozpin quickly flicks through the pictures of the crime scene as he pulls on his clothes. The images arn't pretty. Massive pools of blood and mangled body parts just like the previous killings.

"This is... worrying. Another one so soon is quite the escalation."

Glynda scoffs and retrieves her scroll. "I doubt you can even call it escalation at this point, they basically kill whoever they want, whenever they want, however they want. For all we know they just couldn't sleep and decided to kill some time."

Far below in the school dorms, Ruby sneezes while taking a pleasant hot shower.

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom!**

 **This chapter was a fast write once i actually managed to focus on writing it for more than 5 minutes. I started it like... four times over the last month but my "writing itch" was purely focused on my own stories and wouldn't let me do anything else haha. On the plus side i did manage to write about 250k words over all of December between two of my babies.**

 **I decided to skip the rest of the initiation because i tried writing it so many times and found nothing interesting for me to do, so i decided to just have Ruby mention it in passing like it wasnt important, which for her it really wasnt. I also set up that the VPD have been investigating her murder and Hunters are being consulted. My reasoning is hunters would help with criminals who use aura or incredibly violent once.**

 **I originally intended introducing Neo in this chapter, but that will be happening in one of her future excursions instead.**

 **And thats all i can think of! So onto the reviews!**

 **Spartastic 4: Im practicing tenses because in the format of fanficiton it doesnt particularly matter if i fuck something up. Wheres in my own original owrks if i ruin an idea it discourages me from writing more and bums me out. I tend to try to find whichever tense and POV works best for the overall story when i write, but for fanficiton i just use whatever i wanna practice in. I'm actually writing a story right now in future tense, where the entire story is a book written to someone in the future guiding them along. It's very strange, but fun to write because the writer lies constantly to get the result they want.**

 **Jackthespades: MORE BLOOD MORE BLOOD! Thats one of the reasons i skipped the ending of initiation, because it didnt have enough funny moments because of the fight, or enough blood and murder.**

 **DemonfoxBK201: I have so many plans for Ruby freaking people out during classes or hunts and stuff. Its so much fun to brainstorm this stuff. And yeah. Somehow this story went from a wierd horror story i thought of to a comedy. I blame my horrible sense of humor.**

 **Aeona316: She would get way too pissed when she got blood in her hair to do it more than once though hahaha.**

 **Cat Eyes in the Night: Yeah in this case i did it because the first chapter RREEEEALLY broke the websites TOS in its original version.**

 **Guest who mentioned Blood Rose: I KNOW! all of them go on infinite hiatus, same as the "Raven raises Ruby" fics! It drives me up the wall especially when i find a well written crazy Ruby story that only has like... 2 chapters and 5k words.**

 **And thats all the reviews.**

 **Not much else to say off the top of my head. Hopefully chapters come faster now that the itch to write my "way too complicated for me to write properly until i have like... literally 10 more years of experience under my belt" story is gone for now. Fucker is already over a million words and im not 10% done with it. Fuck my life.**

 **It doesn't help that the more I write, the more i think of to write.**

 **And of course the more i think of better ways to write things i already bloody did so i have to make notes of them so i can change them later once i am rewriting things.**

 **It would be quite annoying if it wasn't so enjoyable to do!**

 **Okay enough of my ramblings. Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Heyo folks. This is... 5 months later than I meant it to be. Oops.**

* * *

 **Blood Red**

 **Chapter 08**

 **Doop**

* * *

I am not very good at reading. Normally this is not a big issue, in everyday life I have more than enough time to sound out words aloud or just ask Yang what a word is without anyone noticing. For some reason though, my team has decided that every night we shall have group study time in the library alongside team JNPR. It usually devolves into both teams goofing off and playing board games after a few hours, but my ever-vigilant partner Weiss is the least... slacky? of us all.

It's quite annoying.

I definitely don't sigh at that thought, but I might let out a dignified huff of air before glancing over at my team that looks to be having some sort of fun. The other three members of team RWBY are standing around the table JNPR is sitting at, watching Jaune and Ren play some sort of game I have never seen before. It must be a thrilling game though, because the walking ball of energy that is Rens partner is screaming energetically about whatever is going on.

But here I am. Sitting by myself, reading words I don't know the definitions too and waiting for my partner to decide I have spent enough time studying his story.

I don't even know who he is.

I flip the book closed and glare at the cover. "His Story of Remnant". Who is he? Why is his story important?

And what moron names their kid "remnant"?

Certainly, if his life was worth knowing it would be followed by "the Great" or some other title the meat bags give each other when they think they made an impression on the world.

Simply ridiculous.

The book that was in my hand slams into a bookshelf across from my table with a thud, sending other unfortunate books tumbling out the other side of the shelves and onto the ground.

Gasp. My arm has betrayed me!

But no one noticed. It was worth it!

Now's my chance to escape...

Quiet as a mouse, I slip out of my chair and tip toe over to the others.

Doop.

Doop!

Doop!

Those are the sounds my feat make when I am being sneaky.

DOOP DOOP DOOP!

It only took 4 years before Qrow got me to stop saying the doops under my breath while I snuck around!

I am now a conseve... consume... consumite?

I am now good at it.

Quiet as a snake crawling up your toilets pipes when you are least prepared is how I would best describe how I approached the loud group of students. Most of them are leaned over the table engrossed in the "chess", whatever it is, so I sidle up next to Blake and take a look.

"Chess" does not appear to be as interesting as they are making it out to be. Surely there must be some secret? Perhaps they have placed bets!

I once had to drag Yang back from a party where everyone was putting up their clothing as wagers. Perhaps it is a similar system for "chess".

Actually scratch that, Yang is still fully clothed. She would definitely be the first to go.

Jaune also doesn't seam to be moving his pieces. I could have sworn he was one of the two people playing. His face is scrunched up in a rictus of focus as a testiment to the strenuous thinking he is doing.

Or his colon is having problems. Entirely possible if the schools diet is significantly changed from what he is used to.

"Are you constipated?" I ask just as Jaune starts to lift his hand and reach for a piece. Whoopsie.

"GAH!" Blake yells and jumps straight up, hair sticking up crazily at all sorts of odd angles for some reason.

Jeeze, you would think a faunus would be more attentive to their surroundings. How in the world do they survive outside of the cities where they don't have the poor and drug addled masses to prey upon?

Yang draws my attention back with a "fake annoyed sigh". "Ruby, what have I told you about sneaking up on people? You're going to give someone a heart attack one of these days."

Her face radiates stern annoyance, but her voice sounds like she is going to laugh.

Poor Yang. Multiple Personalities is quite the curse.

"I didn't sneak!" I lie with one of my patented gigawatt smiles, "I even threw my book at the wall to warn you in advance!"

I think she bought it.

Their conversations restarted in what I would best describe as stilted and awkward if I knew what both of those words ment and their attention is drawn back to the black and white checkered board.

Except for Blake, she is eying me again.

She is way taller than me too. Like at least a foot.

I really have to crick my neck to look her in the eye.

Or her chin. I'm not very good at looking people in the eye.

For some reason she just keeps staring down at me. I think she looks confused, or curious or something like that. It is very similar to the looks Miss Branwen gave me. I just assumed her odd mannerisms were due to her birdlike manner, but perhaps it is a more common trait.

She did not like it when I offered to procure her a bag of birdseed, so her bird theming must be limited purely to her visuals.

But perhaps Blake is also a bird.

I shall have to ask.

"Hi!" I smile cheerfully as I can make it look and give her a wave and head tilt that I know for a fact is considered adorable by all who see it.

She does not react as I expected.

Instead of doing what the orange haired girl did this morning, which was to go all googly eyed and squeal "Kawaii!" before getting dragged off by the pink one, Blake instead narrows her eyes and looks me over from head to toe.

I hope this is not a part of a human mating ritual I have not yet read about. Yang does on occasion "feast her eyes" as she calls it upon other people.

After a few more moments of her staring at me as if I am some sort of a puzzle, which is ridiculous because I am just a Ruby, she smiles back at me says, "Sorry about that, I'm not used to people being able to sneak up on me. I'm usually the one doing the sneaking about."

Oh!

Predatory alertness!

Qrow taught me a lot about that!

Mostly how to kill people who were always on high alert for danger, but I'm sure some of it will be applicable here.

But back to the important bit.

"What's a chess?"

Yang slaps her hand to her own forehead for some reason and groans. "Ruby, it's a board game. You play it using pieces like these," she waves a hand to the black and white board Jaune and the rest of his team are sitting around, "and each piece has its own moves. You capture the opposing King to win..." she trails off.

What a strange game! I wonder what makes the piece a king? Is it elected by the other pieces? Or do the players pick them? Does one piece have to earn kingship over the course of the game?

It sounds complicated. The only boardgames Qrow lets me play are Go and Monopoly, maybe he knows the rules to this one as well.

"I like Monopoly!" I zip over to the table and grab one of the "chess pieces" out of Phyrrahs hand and examine it closely. It appears to be some sort of a... bricked tower. "Especially when you get an atari using all the railroads!"

Blake slowly turns to look at my sister and raises an eyebrow, which for some reason makes Yangs face go bright red and she covers her face with her hands.

"I swear she isn't retarded! She's just kind of an idiot!" She yells between her fingers.

I crack the piece in half to check its insides for hidden goodies. Ren doesn't like that because he jumps up and grabs it from my hands and pushes me back towards my team, mumbling something about one crazy girl being too much for him already.

"I didn't think Blake was dumb Yang. Why have you come to that conclusion?"

Weiss laughs for some reason, Blakes face goes red, and Yang just grabs the table and starts bashing her head into it.

Gads. My teammates are weird.

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom!**

 **This is the first chapter of the story in 2019! Which i meant to have done by Jan 5th. In hindsight, i must admit, i should not have watched season 6 of RWBY. My friends told me it would annoy the shit out of me and i would not enjoy it at all, but i watched it anyway and it killed my enjoyment of the show. That combined with my new job pretty much completely distracted me from writing fanfiction.**

 **HOPEFULLY. I will be writing this stuff regularly again now that I am used to my job and have forgotten all the plot details of season 6.**

 **Now onto the reviews!**

 **TheIrishMan44: Yes i did. I didn't have anything important to add, and my attempt at writing it was horrible. Everyone knows the gyst of what happens anyway so nothing was lost by cutting it.**

 **KHARAKI TAKAN: You jinxed it by hoping for fast chapters hahaha. And the whole "team leader thing" is actually a set up for a joke that i forgot to add in the last chapter. It will probably be in the next one.**

 **leblos1: Yeah I'm going with Blake being alert to predators and stuff and ruby triggers it without her knowing why. I planned and entire arc where Blake stalks Ruby and stuff. Shoudl be fun.**

 **Videocrazy: Good guesses! Some of that is quite close.**

 **AND THATS THE REVIEWS!**

 **Thanks everyone who read, and bonus thanks for everyone who asked for updates and jinxed it! I couldn't have been a lazy bastard and ignored my self imposed deadlines without your support!**

 **See you next time.**

 **Definitely a few days this time... not months... probably.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This took a while.**

 **Whoops.**

* * *

BLOOD RED

CHAPTER 09

Dogs and Delegation

* * *

When I was a little kid, I always assumed Yang was just like me.

Makes sense, right? After all, we are siblings. Sure, it is only by half, but whatever it is that makes me the way I am should be strong enough to come through regardless of a little dilution.

In my mind Yang was just better at looking… normal than I was. Better at fitting in. Better at smiling at Father and all those hundreds of people in town.

Better at hiding the _**bloody, crimson veined thing that lives behind my eyes**_.

It was not until our Dear Old Dad came home one night with the new family dog slung under one arm that I realized my sister truly was different than me.

The moment she laid eyes on the big eyed and slobbering pup she shot across the room to give it a bone crushing hug. She was so excited she was practically floating around the living room with that mutt in her arms, squealing and giggling madly, every bit the normal little girl I thought she was not. She had talked about wanting a family pet, a dog especially, for months. In my naivety I had assumed she wanted an animal around for the same reason I did.

Something small to hurt and break and throw away with the garbage.

But in that moment as I sat on the couch watching her embrace that little puppy like it was the most important thing in the world and laughing like tinkling glass whenever the dog licked her nose, I could not help but feel a black lance of sadness stab through my chest.

In one tiny little insignificant moment that would no doubt be a faded memory in a decade's time, my sister felt more emotion than I had in my entire life.

Yang is and always has been like a roaring fire. Packed so full of passions that she is at risk of exploding at any moment. I on the other hand have always been at most like a small withering ember on the verge of extinguishing completely.

I guess you could say I was jealous of my sister in that moment. Perhaps I still am.

But I do not think jealousy is the right word to describe how I feel.

The word is far too small. It does not convey near enough weight to capture this pulsing, overwhelming _**thing**_ that I am feeling. I wanted my sister to be like me. I wanted her to be a rock that I could rely on and measure myself against.

Nay. That is not a good description. I _needed_ to think that I was not wrong. An oddity. Something alien to the norm.

…

Strange, you say?

How would you react? To finding out, despite all your hopes and truly held beliefs, that you are completely and utterly alone in the world? One of a kind. Separated from all your peers in a way you cannot even begin to quantify?

Missing that one vital part of being human that makes you… human?

Perhaps you would take it better than me.

It was that moment, looking at those I considered closest to me be so full of something that I clearly lacked that the scales fell from my eyes and I saw what had been looking me in the mirror for years.

I am a monster pretending to be a little girl.

And I wasn't even good at it.

Eventually Yang's excitement cooled to a tolerable and she brought the puppy, so lovingly named "Zwei" over to me. I was still sitting on the couch half-heartedly watching television, seemly inured to the new housemates' presence.

"Ruuuubes look at him! Isn't he the cutest?" she said and the dog in question tilted his head and sniffed the air around me.

I held out a hand for the dog to smell and he did so with a gusto before rubbing his head against my hand to get more petting.

Dogs are simple creatures.

Not that Zwei never learned of my nocturnal activities of course, he just had the good sense not to make a ruckus whenever he heard me sneak out my window. Or to bark up a storm when I came down to breakfast smelling of the blood I was drenched in just hours ago.

He is the goodest of boys.

* * *

A week or so after initiation, I was laying in my bed being as lazy as humanly possibly without forgetting to breath when I was rudely interrupted from my procrastination.

"For the last time Ruby, you are the leader of this team! You can't just tell me to do all your work for you, it's against the rules!" Weiss shouted. She was upset again for a reason that I could not begin to fathom. I was giving her exactly what she wanted after all. Why would she not revel in her victory?

I opened my mouth to give what would surely be an amazing retort when Yang decided to speak up from her own bed.

"She's right you know Rubes, the school rules don't let the team leaders give all the busywork to one of the other members. Only the headmaster can do that."

Blake, being a combination of quiet, non-committal, and innately argumentative with Weiss of course chose to remain s-

"Yeah you can't just ignore all of your work. Being the team leader is too important." The black clad girl spoke up from her own bunk, hidden somewhere beneath her blankets.

Why must they make my life difficult…

The effort it took to tear my eyes from my comic and glare balefully down at my idiot teammates can not be understated. I was just about to learn the secret identities of X-Ray and Vav and lo and behold my team suddenly decides to work together.

"Weiss wanted to be leader, did she not? I recall her making that quite clear when she complained, loudly, to Ozpin after class. I wisely chose to abdicate my position in light of her persuasive arguments rather than risk a coup."

Please god, if you are real and not just a creation of these stupid creatures, let that be the end of it.

I have a big stack of comics to read and a bag of snacks to eat before I go back to the city tonight and skin someone alive.

Skinning people is difficult you know? Human skin is very fragile, it can be almost impossible to do without a quality knife and a lot of time investment. Especially once you get to the wrists and ankle it is very easy to accidentally tear the veins and kill them too quickly to have any real fun.

Which reminds me, next time I go to the home goods section I need to pick up some more-

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I WANT TO BE LEADER, ITS AGAINST THE RULES!" Weiss yelled, stomping her feet in a decidedly immature manner.

It's official, god is dead.

I huff and I puff and toss my comic away before levering myself into a sitting position to better glare down at my idiot partner. "Let me get this straight. I am giving you what you want, and you are refusing because of some silly rule written by old men in robes?"

That seemed to give the girl pause, because she kept opening her mouth to say something only to close it again.

Gads. I am good at this.

Oh no her face is turning red. That cant be good.

Oh, and her hair is smoking. I thought only Yangs hair could do tha-

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" she explodes, "You cant just hand off your duties to someone else because you are lazy! If I want to become leader of this team, I am going to do it the correct way, by proving to the headmaster that I am a better fit for it!"

She finished her rant out of breath and glaring.

It's nice of Weiss to put up a fight for appearances, but this is just getting out of hand. At the rate this is going someone in charge is going to expect me to actually do some sort of work as leader.

And we cant have that happen.

"I think I get what you mean Weiss." I say in as level a tone as I can. Which seeing as I have no emotions, is pretty level. "I shouldn't have attempted to circumvent school rules and put you in such an awkward situation."

The other girls smiled. Apparently they caught on, maybe this will go smoother now.

"And that is why I am making you my official second in command. Your first duty of the day is to fill out all of this paperwork to register training time in the school facilities." I finish and toss down the stack of forms Ozpin had delivered to me earlier a few days ago. It was due a few hours ago, but that's my new second in commands problem, not mine.

The screech of feigned rage shook the walls and almost dislodged a ceiling tile over my head, but I just snuggled deeper into my covers and paid it no mind.

Qrow was right. Delegation is great.

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom once again.**

 **So this took a bit longer than i expected. Last chapter was the first, and only, chapter of 2019, and its almost summer of 2020 right now.**

 **Time sure does fly.**

 **This might read a tad odd. I haven't written first person perspective sense the last time i wrote fanfiction a year ago.**

 **As to why i finally had time to burn writing fanfiction, you can thank COVID-19 for that. I'm working from home and dont have to drive an hour each way to get to the office.**

 **That and I needed something to do when I was ignoring co-workers messaging me on Skype for business.**

 **Onto the reviews!**

 **morganoth: Well you fucking called it. Fucking hell i didn't think i would ignore this for another year.**

 **Jackthespades: Yeah the DOOP thing was kinda odd. I was out of ideas for that chapter almost immediately and just went with the first thing that got words on the page.**

 **lasereye27: im planning quite a few chapters with other POV's similar to how we got some Ozpin in the second chapter. Blake is the main focus for not trusting Ruby and all that so she will feature quite heavily.**

 **jack redhawke: The original draft for the chapter actually included a weird sex scene between the two that was like 3000 words. Was pretty out of place though hahaha**

 **Shinisomniac: You should see the original chapter. It was literally a 6000 word torture sex scene.**

 **Face Yourself: Next chapter.**

 **Chaks: Yes.**

 **erching: The email alert for your review is what made me sit down and write this chapter.**


End file.
